Lost and found again
by Anita H
Summary: A 19 year old boy from a small village near the river Hoarwell goes out to find his horse, but finds his way to Imladris. He also meets someone who turns his life around.
1.

A/N: I don't own the characters that were made by Tolkien, I do own Thomas, his grandparents and his mother. This story has been in my mind for some time now and this is a nice place to let others read it.

In later chapters there are going to be some characters you would only know about if you have read 'Lord of the Rings'. Well, here we go…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Lost and found again

1.

The sun stood high in the sky, it was hot and humid outside with the summer season well underway. Even the chickens had sought out the shade and were trying to stay out the direct sunlight in their chicken-house. All was quiet around the small farm. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of a broom swishing back and forth while someone was sweeping a floor.

A small building stood apart from the main house, for safety reasons only. The thatched roof of the main house in close proximity to said small building, a pottery with working kiln, would be a fire hazard. The swishing sound came from the interior of the pottery.

Thomas rubbed the sweat of his forehead with his arm and looked around the workplace of the pottery. Everything was in place and cleaned off as well as he could manage. The wooden floor was dustfree for the moment and the clay used for the pottery was stacked away in the basement. The work in the basement had not been bad actually. The temperature there was fairly constant and on a hot summerday it was quite cool there.

Work in the pottery being finished for the moment, Thomas stored away the broom together with some other miscellaneous items he had used and made his way to the back if the house. There was still some laundry to do and his grandparents would not be happy if they noticed him doing nothing for more then a few moments.

Pleasing his grandparents was difficult to accomplish, as nothing he did seemed to be good enough for his grandmother Meagan and his grandfather Brendil. Their silent disapproval was enough to put a damper on the work he did around pottery. Even the things he enjoyed doing, like sorting out the different glazings and handling the finished pieces to their respective buyers, soon lost their appeal. To say nothing about his additional work in and around the house.

The work he did kept him quite busy and seemed never ending. Though Thomas did work hard, his grandparents did their share as well. Not as much as they used to, as age began to take it's tole on their bodies after years of working. Another point there of unvoiced bitterness, as far as Thomas could label the emotion. His grandfather, at the time suffering from some ailment to do with older age, had called him a halfbreed some years ago. When the then fourteen-year old Thomas asked what he had meant by that, the response was less then favorable. All he got were a glare, a snarl that he should look at his reflection in the water more often.

Like he had never done that before!

He had once seen a little painted picture of his mother, shown to him by his grandmother. His mother had long dark hair and dark-brown eyes. The small picture was enough to mark her as an average person, someone you wouldn't really notice in a crowd. She had died giving birth to him and he was almost certain that it was the reason his grandparents acted like they did. The realisation was only something of the last three years, the years before that were filled with outlandish and childish fantasies.

His mother's picture was enough to ascertain Thomas' looks came from his father's side. His own blond hair and blue eyes set him apart not only from his deceased mother, but also from his grandparent. The other...feature that came from his father, were his ears. Thomas was ashamed of them and hid them below his hair. They were not round like everybody else's, but they were a bit pointed. That, aside from his looks, did set him apart from not only his grandparents but also from the other people in the village. Recently, restless feelings of 'not belonging' had begun to rise. Not knowning how to handle the feelings and no real close friends to discuss his concerns, made him turn a blind eye on it. Hard work took his mind of things and filled the day until it was time to go to bed and start work the next day early.


	2. 

A/N: Glad you liked it. I was a little unsure about the sentence construction, but it turned out relatively well. On to the story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2.

Thomas was startled on his way to the laundry by footsteps and a low muttering. By the sound of it, it was his grandmother. He quickened his pace. He had learned early in life that the best way to avoid getting yelled at was to make sure he did not run into the person that was intending to do the yelling.

A quick detour was in order now! So Thomas slipped through a side door of the house. The glaring light of the sun momentarily making him blind to the dim interior of the house. Trotting down a corridor, he went through the kitchen in order to use the back door. He spotted a small basket with apples on the counter and put one in his pocket. Using the back door and went outside to the lawn.

The lawn was a wide area, surrounded by trees, where the grass was usually fairly green. The summer heat was busy turning it to yellow though. On the left side, half in the shade from the house, was a modest vegatable patch. Further away from the house stood two poles with a line strung between them, strong enough to hold the laundry.

Half an hour later, the sheets and some clothing that had been put up that morning to dry in the hot sun, had been taken down. Picking up the big whicker basket, he moved it back to the kitchen, to be later sorted out by his grandmother Meagan. Thomas stood thinking for a minute and was surprised to find out that his tasks for today were finished.

"As long as Meagan and Brendil don't find me", he murmured. He walked to the well and pulled up a bucket of water. After he had freshened up, he headed towards the other building that stood a little apart from the farm and in the shade of the trees.

When he entered the shed, he was greeted by the nickering of a horse. Officially his grandparents horse, but Thomas was the one taking care of the mare and he therefore considered her his. He had named here Elanor and not without a reason. She had a goldenbrown coat and silvery manes. Thomas had heard about the golden flower called Elanor from one of those wandering people who sometimes came to the inn, the only inn, his small village had. Unauthorized trips to the inn on his part though.

Those wandering people, he thought they were called Rangers, were very interesting, but a warning had been issued to stay away from them. His grandfather Brendil said they were dangerous. That didn't stop Thomas though from asking those Rangers questions and finding out more of the things outside his village. Only when those same Rangers started asking _him_ some uncomfortable questions: "Where do you live?", "Where are your parents?". And the most confusing of them all: "What is one like you doing here?" That last one had been voiced only about a month ago and left him feeling...strange. Like that man could see straight through and knew he was different from the other villagers.

Thomas was brought back to the present time by a gentle nudge of the mare. He patted Elanor on her neck and pulled the apple out of his pocket. While she devoured the apple, he rummaged around in search for the brush.

"Well Elanor, I have some spare-time so we can go out riding", he told her as he brushed some straw out of her manes. Elanor flicked her ears and leaned into the brush. Thomas chuckled at that and was amazed again by the way her coat seemed to have a certain glow.

When he was done, he put away the brush and took the headgear of a hook in the wall. At least, it looked like a headgear, but did not have a bit and the straps were made of rope. Thomas didn't have a saddle, so he rode her bareback. He swung unto her back and rode down a small trail leading to the forest.


	3. 

A/N: It's starting now! I really enjoy writing this…it's now 22:45 and I just finished another chapter. Lets not get ahead of things but go on with ch 3. 

btw to answer your question dragonfire, I am from the Netherlands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

3.

The birds chattered in the trees and a deer quickly fled further into the forest as Thomas and Elanor came galloping along the small path. With the wind in his hair and the feeling like he was flying, he let out a joyous yell. In response, Elanor snorted and started going a little faster.

'This is the real life', Thomas thought, but he started leaning backwards a little. A sign for Elanor to slow down. When the reached their destination, she had taken on a slow trot.

Their destination was a small lake with trees on all sides. This was the place were Thomas had found Elanor about six years ago. She was just a foal then…a foal in trouble. She had slid down one of the slippery sides and had ended up in the water. She would have been able to get out of it herself, but her legs had been entangled in the water plants that grew in the small lake. Thomas was just 13 back then, but he always carried a pocket-knife with him and that had been a good time to use it. He had jumped in the water and had swum to the panicky foal. After he had calmed it down enough, he had dived under water, cut away the vegetation and had hauled her to the less steep side.

He had decided to take the small mere home. His grandparent had claimed her as their own, but since she was just a foal, she couldn't do much in the way a carrying things. Therefore they had soon lost interest. Thomas had stayed with her and had treated some cuts. After he had brushed her from head to tail and found a soft goldenbrown coat under the mud, the name Elanor had immediately sprung to mind. Over the years, Thomas had trained and loved her.

Meagan had once tried to ride her, but Elanor had bucked her to the ground in a puddle of water. Suffice to say that Meagan had stayed away from her ever since.

Grinning again, he thought how good Meagan had looked…like a drowned rat! Swinging of Elanor he walked to the waterside and let her take a few sips. He knew too much cold water wouldn't be good for her and therefore pulled her head up when he thought she had enough. Thomas suddenly felt a chill run down his back and he looked at the sky. In his joy at riding, he hadn't noticed that the weather had turned and that clouds now covered the sun.

Dark clouds that held rain and possibly thunder. The latter was the main problem, since Elanor had always been terrified of thunder. Even when he Thomas was there to comfort her with apples and sweet words. He swung unto her back once more and turned back home. Elanor could feel his tension and also became nervous. Thomas urged her to go faster when he felt the first raindrops on his face.

After five minutes it poured like he had never seen before. The small paths soon were muddy and slippery. He slowed Elanor down a bit, lest she should fall and break a leg. Suddenly, there was a flash and a thunder followed soon after that. Thomas guessed the storm was about a quarter a league away. He felt that Elanor wanted to go faster and that she started to panic. Trees passed them by in a blur as they raced faster and faster.

The next flash and thunder were much closer and louder. Elanor reared and Thomas held unto her neck for his dear life. She then sprung forward and slipped in the mud. He couldn't get a good grip on her now slippery neck and landed in the mud himself. He quickly rolled to the side, so that she wouldn't trample him in her panic. Unknown to Thomas at that time, the horse had turned around and galloped away deeper into the forest. He looked up and only saw her shining silvery tail go around the corner, followed by a flash and thunder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I leave you hanging there for now. New chapter will be up in a few days! If you like it, then review…if you don't, then you're still welcome to review . Thank you!


	4. 

A/N: For the record; Thomas, Elanor, grandparents are mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

4.

It still rained. Thomas had followed Elanor's tracks in the mud and didn't have one dry thread on his body. About an hour ago, he had found out he wasn't heading home. He had never gone this far into the forest and wondered where the path was heading. Elanor's tracks went west, straight to the Misty Mountains. When he was a small boy, a Ranger had told him that there was a hidden Elven village at the foot of the Misty Mountains. Thomas didn't know if that was true, but he wasn't inclined to think about it right now. He had more important things on his mind.

The rain had stopped to a slow drizzle and the storm had drifted away. Thomas was wet and hungry, but he wouldn't give up until he had found Elanor, however long that would take. It wasn't that difficult to follow her. He hoped she would stay on the path, because if she really went in the forest, it would be a lot more difficult to follow her.

Time passed by unnoticed and when Thomas looked up he was startled to see it was getting dark. He wouldn't be able to search for Elanor in the dark, since he couldn't see her tracks then. He also saw that the forest got lighter up ahead. He didn't really know how far the forest stretched, but he always thought it would run al the way to the Misty Mountains. Putting up the pace he came to the end of the forest and looked out over a wide but shallow river that flowed from north to south.

"Could this already be the Loudwater", he mumbled to himself whilst walking down to the waterside. The young man carefully searched for signs that Elanor had been here. In the growing darkness it wasn't easy, but he had good eyesight. Scanning the river he thought he saw something on the other side. There wasn't a bridge, so he slowly waded across the shallow river. The rainfall had provided extra water and therefore the pull was rather strong. Bracing himself against it, Thomas made it to the east side. Falling on his knees from exhaustion, the cold riverwater and his hunger did nothing to alleviate this.

After some time, he gathered himself up and went to whatever he had seen while being on the west side of the Loudwater. He walked towards it and gasped when he saw it was a puddle of blood…still reasonably fresh.

"No! Oh please let her be alright", Thomas whispered, unable to imagine if something did have happened to her and she would be injured…or worse. He was so caught up in his finding and thoughts, that he didn't hear someone approaching.

When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, Thomas jumped up with a yelp and scrambled back. A voice spoke to him in a musical language he didn't understand. Confused, he looked up and almost let out another yelp. A tall man stood before him with long dark hair and he had the same glow around him that Elanor could have. He looked at Thomas with curiosity and said something again in that unknown language.

"I…I don't understand you", Thomas stuttered. A draft went by and he was aware of his wet cloths and the darkness around him. He started shivering. The man noticed this, unfastened his own cloak and draped it around Thomas.

"You shouldn't be swimming in the river at dark, young one", the man said as he crouched before him. Thomas was about to explain his predicament to the man, when he saw something familiar that made his eyes turn to saucers…the man had pointed ears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. 

5.

Elrohir sat crouched before the very young men. The boy would be a better word. He had a handsome face and golden hair. Trying to get a better look, he lifted the boys chin a bit. Grey-blue eyes watched him with a bit of fear. Still…the boy looked familiar to him.

'No time for this now', Elrohir scolded himself, 'keeping him warm is more important now.'

"My name is Elrohir and I will take you someplace where it's warm", he said in Common speech. The boy looked at him warily, but then said, "My na…name is Thomas".

"Well then Thomas", Elrohir said, "come on. You can't stay here all night".

With a fluid movement he stood up and whistled. Next to him, Thomas was on his legs too, staring at the puddle of blood. Elrohir knew from whence it came and wondered if Thomas was related to it.

**

The man's name was Elrohir, or so he had said. Thomas wasn't sure the man was really a man…his ears and his glow suggested otherwise. 'Could he be an elf', he thought. The story about that hidden elvish place came to mind.

"Does it really exists?" He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Elrohir asked.

"Nothing…nothing", Thomas answered. Surprised that he had heard him. "Where are you taking me?"

"To Imladris…or Rivendell as you call it", Elrohir informed him, "it isn't very far on horseback". Just that moment a horse came cantering towards them. Thomas was speechless…the horse had the same glow as Elanor!

He took an awkward step towards it and laid a hand on its neck. He wasn't imagining this and when he looked the horse in the eyes, he saw the same intelligence he had once seen in Elanor's eyes.

"Elanor…", he whispered.

**

Elrohir almost missed it, but he heard the boy say 'Elanor'. 'Strange…how come he knows that elvish word, but doesn't understand me'. Thomas looked with amazement at his horse and he saw tears appearing in his eyes.

"What's wrong Thomas?" He gently asked. But before Thomas answered, Elrohir noticed the boy glanced at the puddle of blood.

"Elanor is hurt", Thomas said with a trembling voice, "but I don't know where she is."

"Elanor? Who is she?" This question appeared to trigger a big set of emotions and Thomas started breaking down.

"She is my mare…but she ran away when the storm broke loose…and I can't find her…and there is blood there that might be hers… I don't know what to do if she is hurt…or maybe dead…she can't be dead…I have taken care of her for six years…she can't…be…she can't…".

Elrohir caught the sobbing boy as he sunk to the ground. He lifted him up and put him on his horse. He quickly jumped up behind him. 'I must get him to Rivendell quickly', Elrohir thought, 'he needs help and I believe we have something that belongs to him now'.

**

Thomas felt emotions overcome him. The darkness and cold were bad enough, but seeing that horse reminded him of Elanor and he couldn't bare the thought that the puddle of blood could be the result of a fatal injury on her side. His knees gave away and he expected to feel the rocks of the riverbed. Instead, he was hold and lifted up to be put on the horse. Someone went to sit behind him. His mind didn't register it all very clearly and the only think he could think about was Elanor…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. 

A/N: ff.net works properly again :) So here is chapter 6!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
6.  
  
Riding hard, they reached Rivendell in little over an hour. One of the guards had seen them coming and had alerted his lord. Thus, Elrond stood there on the courtyard, waiting for his son. With him was Elladan. Some curious bystanders were peeping around corners and from windows. They all looked up when they heard a horse approaching.  
  
Elrohir's horse skidded to a halt a few metres before the ones waiting for him. He carefully came of his horse, turned around and helped Thomas get down as well. The young man looked around in wonder, because even in the dark Rivendell looked beautiful. Lanterns were put up, so the village was illuminated in a soft light. The sounds of merry voices and laughter could be heard coming from various places. Food could be smelt, which made Thomas's stomach growl.  
  
He then saw two people waiting…one looking exactly like the elf that had found him. Thomas didn't know what to do and staid close to Elrohir, since he was the only one he knew…relatively speaking of course. So when Elrohir went to them, Thomas followed, still holding the cloak tightly drawn around him.  
  
He looked at the elf on the left. He had long dark hair and grey eyes like Elrohir, but he had a certain air around him, like he was the lord and leader of this place. 'Which he probably is', Thomas decided when he saw the silver circlet on his head. The elf to his right was most likely family to the one on the left and certainly the twin of Elrohir. The resemblance was striking and he wondered how they were kept apart. He also saw other elves in windows and doorways.  
  
Thomas had been so caught up in the studying of Rivendell and the people, that he was somewhat startled when Elrohir said his name.  
  
"Come a bit closer Thomas. I would like to introduce you".  
  
Thomas went standing besides Elrohir and pulled of the hood of the cloak. That gave an effect he hadn't expected, especially from Elrohir's twin. The elf tried to suppress a surprised gasp and took a step back. The other elf merely eyed him with a lot of curiosity.  
  
"See why I brought him here father", Elrohir said. His twin was recovered from the surprise and said in awe, "amazing, he looks so much like…"  
  
"Silence Elladan, we will speak of that later", the elf said, apparently the twins father. "I am Elrond, master of Rivendell and I welcome you Thomas. I am sure you would like something to eat and dry clothing".  
  
Thomas nodded, but was still curious to what Elladan had wanted to say. His mind also turned to the reason that had got him into all this.  
  
"Excuse me, sir Elrond. I am looking for someone very dear to me and before I rest, I would like to know if Elanor is here".  
  
Elrond looked a bit puzzled. "Elanor? I don't know a person by that name".  
  
"Elanor isn't a person, sir. She is my horse…I lost her during the storm and I have been searching for her since that. She might be injured or worse...I saw a puddle of fresh blood at the riverside…" Thomas voice quivered and he stopped talking before he was in tears again.  
  
Elrond had a slight smile around his mouth.  
  
"All is well then Thomas, I believe we have found your horse…she found us would be a better saying. She is alright and just has a few cuts on her legs". Thomas face had lit up as he heard Elrond speaking.  
  
"I want to see her! Please let me see her…sir". He had forgotten all about his hunger and wet clothing. Elrohir put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Thomas. I'll take you to the stables. I assume she is there?"  
  
He got an affirmative nod from his father and they went to the stables.  
  
When Thomas entered the stables he looked around, but didn't see his beloved horse. Then he heard a familiar nickering coming from a stable in the middle and he all but ran towards it. Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan followed him and were greeted by a most touching sight.  
  
Thomas hang, sobbing from happiness, around Elanor's neck murmuring words they couldn't hear. After some time he let her go and checked her over thoroughly. He ran his hands over her neck, back and legs. Pausing a few moments at the bandages around her legs.  
  
Elanor gave him a small push with her head. Thomas chuckled and looked her in the eye.  
  
"No my dear. I don't have any apples with me". He stroked her head and hugged her again, saying to himself that he would never loose her again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written so far. Very emotional and I hope I didn't make it too corny…This is not the end yet btw! Next chapter has already been typed and is waiting to be published in a couple of days. 


	7. 

A/N: I took a while for this chapter to be posted, but here it is :) 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

7

The chattering of birds outside of his window woke Thomas up the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and wondered where he was for a moment, looking around he remembered. He sneezed and coughed a bit. His head was pounding and he didn't feel very well. `Great…now I have caught a cold. Walking in the rain didn't do me any good I guess`. He sighed and made a quick recap of all that had happened yesterday after he had seen Elanor again.

*****

He had stayed with her for at least an hour, checking her over time and again. After that, Elrohir had led him to a guestroom…one that was bigger than the living area and the workplace at home together. It was spacious with open archways and a balcony. In Thomas´ eyes it was beautiful

Servants had filled a bathtub for him with warm water and some sort of oil, which smelled really refreshing. They had wanted to help him undress, bet he had reclined their offer. After he had soaked for some time he had fallen asleep. He woke when someone called his name and lightly shook him.

It had been sir Elrond who had woken him and told him with a slight smile that he could better lay in bed if he wanted a good night sleep. He had handed him a towel and pointed to some clothing that were laid out on the bed. Thomas had put the cloths on, fell unto the bed and had fallen asleep instantly.

*****

Now he was sniffling and hungry. He scrambled out of be and roamed around a bit. Everything was examined and studied. He was just looking at some wonderful wall paintings when someone said: 

"Good morning Thomas". He turned around and saw Elrond standing at the door. "How are you feeling?" As in a response, Thomas sneezed a few times "I feel reasonably well, sir".

Elrond walked over too him and laid a cool hand on his forehead. "Hmm, a bit warm, but nothing to worry about. Are you hungry?"

When Thomas nodded, the elf lord went to the hallway and instructed a servant to bring up some breakfast. He then walked around the room and seated himself in a chair near the balcony.

"I didn't have a chance to talk to you yesterday, but I would like to know where you are from and where you're parents are." Thomas stared at him and sat down in the other chair.

"Well…I am from a small town on the westbank of the river Hoarwell and live there with my grandparents. My parents I never knew. My mother died giving birth to me and my father is a total mystery." The young man thought a few seconds and got a regretful look on his face.

"I should be going home today…my grandparents are probably angry that I have been away all night." Elrond shook his head.

"You aren't going anywhere until you and your horse are healthy again."

Before Thomas could protest, a servant came in with breakfast and Elrond got up to leave.

"You are free to walk around Rivendell as you please, but don't overexert yourself!"

"Yes sir. No sir." Thomas said and watched the elf lord leave. Breakfast was quickly devoured after that. Half an hour later the plates were empty, so Thomas freshened up a bit and started towards the hallway. 'Walk around', or so sir Elrond had said. 'Great…but where too?' Thomas thought.

He stood in the hallway and looked around. Maybe he could go to the stables to Elanor, the apple was already in his pocket…but where were the stables!? He took a lucky guess and headed of in the direction he thought he had come from last night. It soon proved to be the wrong way as he came to a dead end. He turned and went into another passageway…the wrong way, since he wasn't back where he had started and was even more lost.

"Just great…" Thomas mumbled, taking another turn, "I am lost!" Just as he finished his sentence, he bumped into someone. When he looked up he didn't believe his eyes. Before him stood an elf with the same eyes and hair colour he had. Grey eyes, with both the same amount of startlement, locked. Thomas stood there staring and he thought he recognised the man, but that was impossible. The elf eyed him with a mix of emotions; curiosity, confusion, disbelief…then spoke.

"You arrived here yesterday, didn't you?"

Thomas nodded and finally found his voice back. "Yes sir, I did. My name is Thomas"

"Thomas…", the elf whispered. He then got a smile on his face. "Welcome to Rivendell then, Thomas. My name is Glorfindel." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: Well…what can you make of that? Next chapter typed and waiting! 


	8. 

A/N: getting impatient? Don't worry, I like to say the same to a lot of other author's too aranel_elf :) and dragonfire5888.you are running ahead of things! *g* Here comes the part where I say: only Thomas and Elanor belong to me, the rest doesn't.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
8)  
  
Thomas found he was staring, turned red and averted his gaze. "Thank you sir. Sir Elrohir brought me here yesterday night."  
  
"Yes, I know. There are already some stories going around as to why you came here and who you are...so why are you here?" Glorfindel asked, with a barely audible tremble in his voice.  
  
"I was following my horse...you see, she ran away after the storm and I just couldn't let her go alone."  
  
A thought sprung to the young man's mind. "Could you tell me where the stables are, sir? I'm a bit lost..."  
  
"The stables? I was just on my own way there," The elf said with a smile. The emotions that had been there just a few minutes ago were hidden again, but some sort of joy had taken it's place.  
  
'Why would he be joyful for helping me on my way to the stables' Thomas wondered. He was still confused about the elf that looked so much like himself. 'Or is it the other way around? Do I look like HIM!?'  
  
He didn't know which way his thoughts went, but they came to the question. 'Could he be my...NO of course not! Where did I come up with that idea?' Thomas was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice the looks the elf lord gave him...they ranged from sadness and pain, to hope and love.  
  
* * *  
  
The following days, the weather cleared up and it was sunny again. The days passed by in a glance, for Thomas they did atleast. When he and Glorfindel had gone to the stables, they had met Elladan on the way. Elanor had enjoyed the apple that Thomas had brought her. The attention she got was also well received.  
  
One curious thing had happened, she had greeted the elf lord like an old friend. Normally she wasn't to keen on strangers, but for Glorfindel she made an exception. Elladan had shown him the other horses too, all where lovely just to look at. They generally had the same colouring as Elanor and their build was also similar. He said this to his two guides, but they just looked at each other and mumbled some vague remarks.  
  
They had showed him around Rivendell and had laughed when he said he would always get lost here. 2 Days after his tour he dinned for the first time with the other elf residents. Dinner proved to be bigger than the young man expected. It looked like all of Rivendell was seated at the long table, on which was more food than he had ever seen together.  
  
Being surrounded by elves all day had changed the way he thought of his pointed ears. Thomas wasn't embarrassed about them, not now everyone he encountered had pointed ears! He fitted in perfectly well, so if you would peek around the corner in the dining hall you wouldn't notice he didn't came from Rivendell. The young man was aware of this himself too and it confused him.  
  
He was pondering over this when the elf seated next to him started up a light conversation. Thomas didn't know anything about the elf, just that his name was Lindir and that he didn't think too highly of mortals. The elf had just asked where he came from and was surprised to hear that Thomas came from a village of men.  
  
"You are not from Lórien or Mirkwood? That's strange, because you look like someone I know and then I mean really look like him!" Thomas became interested now and gave all of his attention to Lindir.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes. Do you see the man next to lord Elrond...the one with the golden hair." He pointed at Glorfindel, who was in a candid conversation with a silverhaired guest. He smiled brightly and seemed to notice someone looking at him. His eyes quickly scanned the room and finally met Thomas' eyes. The elf lord eyes sparkled with an inner light and something else Thomas couldn't describe. Glorfindel gave him a nod and resumed conversing with the guest next to him. Lindir had witnessed the exchange with a knowing look on his face and took a sip from his wine.  
  
"Well, rumour has it that about 20 years ago he liked a mortal woman...very silly if you ask me. As with most men and women, the liking went to loving and she became pregnant. Or so rumour says." The elf took another sip from his wine as if to build up the tension. Thomas was fidgeting on his chair. At last Lindir continued.  
  
"Now comes the sad part. Her parents weren't at all pleased with her being pregnant from an elf. They let her stay with them anyway, because she was more comfortable at home around other Men. Until they got in a big fight and she decided to come back here. Glorfindel was to meet her in the forest...the only thing he saw from her was her dead body." Thomas gasped, unable to imaging such a thing. The elf went on.  
  
"At that time she was at the height of her pregnancy, but when he found her body there was no child. He found traces that said she probably had given birth just before she died. He also found tracks and when he followed them, Glorfindel came to a gang of robbers. I don't think I need to tell you what he did to them. After that he went to her parents house to tell what had befallen on their daughter."  
  
"They were outrageous and blamed him for all of it. So he left and when he walked away he thought he heard a baby crying. To swallowed up in his grief, he didn't pay attention to it and made his way back to Rivendell." Lindir stopped talking and looked at the young man next to him. He knew he probably shouldn't have told this, but too much wine did loosen your tongue.  
  
Thomas had paled and didn't know what to think...he just stared at his plate, then turned his look on Lindir and asked. "Did rumours also tell where the woman came from and what she looked like?"  
  
"Let me think...I believe she came from a little town not far from here and she looked like every other mortal! Light brown hair, dark eyes, not someone to stand out in a crowd. I always wondered what Glorfindel saw in her..." The last thing he said more to himself.  
  
Thomas then realised that this weren't just rumours, but events that had really happened. It all fitted right together in his mind. His likeness to the elflord, the strange emotions he had seen in those same eyes, the whispers that had stopped whenever he himself had entered a room... Pushing his chair back with some force, he stood up to get some fresh air outside. Glancing across the table he saw Glorfindel intently staring at him.  
  
Thomas held his gaze and the elf's face turned pale as if he knew what the young man now knew. He turned around and walked out of the great hall. After some time he nearly ran and ended up in the stables. Thomas went directly to Elanor's stable and slipped inside. She looked up from her bucket of wheat and nickered a greeting. That simple response was all there was needed to make him cry. He put his arms around her neck like he had done a few days ago and buried his face in her manes...letting go his sadness, anger and shock in tears.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: *stretches her arms and back* Someone requested longer chapters...here is one! I don't know if others will be this long. The length of this chapter is just because I felt that I couldn't break the conversation in two. Review please!  
  
A/N2: I just reread the chapter and found out that I didn't say what Thomas has discovered! Silly me...or have I given you enough information to draw your own conclusion? I like to hear them! :)  
  
A/N3: argh.3 notes.Oh well, finally FOTR on rental video! Was able to see it two times again :) 


	9. 

A/N: I had a lovely vacation because: 1) was my birthday and I got 'A guide to Tolkien' from my best friend! 2) she was with me on vacation 3) we took archery lessons and we won the little contest we had afterwards! I want to go on vacation again *bg*. There is also a 4, namely, I finished this chapter for you!  
  
Sorry Arabella, elvish it not my first language *pout* Luckily I am able to speak an old form of Dwarvish...hinglish it's also called :) Just this little line before I scare you of with long author notes: Thomas and Elanor are still mine...as is Lilian. Read on and find out who she is :) !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
9)  
  
Thomas didn't know for how long he sat there, but he was inclined to sit a bit longer. 'There' was still in Elanor's stable. The quietness around him had calmed him enough so he could do so thinking. A lot of thinking actually, since finding you lost father isn't something to be lightly taken, especially if you weren't searching for him in the first place!  
  
His first reaction at this discovery had been to saddle Elanor, ride home and just forget about it. The bandage still present around her legs had convinced him otherwise and the thought of leaving her here wasn't even worth considering. He was stuck in Rivendell for the time being.  
  
'Maybe I can just evade him', the young man mused. 'That would be impossible', he thought a split second later, 'he will come looking for me and will surely find me'. A big sigh escaped him and he laid his head back against the wall. 'Glorfindel is probably searching for me right now...and the stables would be the first place to look!' Just as he realised this, a soft voice spoke, confirming his fear.  
  
"I already thought I'd find you here". The elf lord stood at the stable door, eyeing him with a neutral look on his face. Though uncertainty was betrayed in his posture. Glorfindel opened the door and slipped inside. He gave Elanor a pat on her neck and sat down across Thomas. Neither of them said anything, so they sat in silence. The young man was the first to break this with a question that had always filled is mind, but had never been answered.  
  
"What was her name?" Silence again, but just for a few seconds.  
  
The elf looked him in the eye when he answered and Thomas was intrigued by what he saw there...love and sadness. "Lilian, her name was Lilian and she had the kindest soul I have ever seen". Glorfindel then looked at the ground as if he was deciding something. He suddenly rose and held out his hand to Thomas. "Come, I want to show you the place she loved most...where we can also talk more privately".  
  
The young man took the offered hand, but quickly released it when he was on his feet. Anger was written on his face in a sudden mood swing. "I don't want to talk 'privately' as if we have known each other for a long time, because we haven't. You walked away from me 19 years ago, how can I be certain you didn't walk away from my mother when she needed you the most!" Thomas was yelling, though he wasn't aware of it himself. He knew he was being as unreasonable as one could be and that he was hurting the elf with his words. His own feelings, mostly repressed for years, were having the upper hand now and caused the outburst.  
  
"How can I count on you now? How can I be sure you won't abandon me again? You don't know the kind of life I have led; it certainly wasn't with a loving parent around! Just leave me alone and I will return home so I won't mess up your life here!" With those words he charged out of the stable, while tears burnt in his eyes.  
  
Glorfindel just stood there, perplexed by the change the boy had undergone. 'Just like Lilian sometimes had', he thought wryly. His surprise was quickly followed by anger. That child had no right speaking to him like that! This situation wasn't his fault, he didn't even knew his son was still alive. Not until he saw him for the first time a few days ago and that was because Elrond had pointed out that the boy and he looked to much alike to be coincidence. Thomas had acted as if he had deliberately left him with his uncaring grandparents...  
  
'I must have a little talk with Lindir and find out what he has said'. Light footsteps belonging to some guest that came to check upon his horse brought him back to the real world. He wasn't in the mood for chit-chat, so he stroked Elanor's neck again, wished her goodnight and headed out to find Thomas yet again, lest something should happen to him.  
  
'Lindir will have sobered up in the morrow and I pray to Eru himself that he will still know what he has said to Thomas', Glorfindel thought, still somewhat angry, since he didn't expect that Thomas would be willing to talk to him. Not angry at the boy in particular but at the whole situation that was now taking place and could have been avoided.  
  
**  
  
After some time, in which he didn't really know where he was going, Thomas came a bit to his senses. 'Fool! Stupid Fool! Why did I say those things? Meagan was right after all...I make a mess of everything. He probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me after that outburst.'  
  
The young man nearly tripped over his own feet when he came to a sudden stop at the entrance of the Hall of Fire. Some sweet tune drifted towards him, but he couldn't make out what was being sung. He did recognise the language as Sindarin.  
  
Most of the elves gathered there were listening to the singers, so it wasn't difficult to slip in the Hall unnoticed. Thomas retreated in a quiet corner and sat down to listen. Soon he was captured by the music and forgot his worries just as he planned to do.  
  
**  
  
The Lord of Imladris saw his youngest guest enter the Hall...without Glorfindel. Having witnessed the youngster's quick departure from the dining hall and his advisors hasty pursuit after him, it didn't bode well. Elrohir followed his father's line of sight and was clearly having the same thoughts.  
  
"Sweet Elbereth...I don't think that went very smooth."  
  
They both continued watching as Thomas sat himself in a corner and appeared to be listening to the music. Half an hour later, a rather worried looking elf lord entered the Hall and made his way to Elrond and his youngest son.  
  
"Have you seen Thomas? I can't find him, if something has happened to him...He was very upset when I last saw him."  
  
Elrond put a comforting hand on Glorfindel's shoulder, who besides being advisor, also was a trusted friend. "Calm down, the boy is save. Look in that corner over there." He pointed to where Thomas sat whose face was covered in shade. The Lord of Rivendell was struck again by the likeness between the boy and the elf. It was now beyond a doubt that the golden haired elflord was indeed his father.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I have been able to find out that Elrohir is the younger part of the twins on the encyclopedia site: "The one hundred and thirtieth year of the Third Age, Celebrían the wife of Elrond bore twin sons. Dark-haired and grey-eyed, only those that knew them well could tell them apart. The first of the twins was named Elladan..." Since I haven't found it in the books, I'll just go with this info then.  
  
And it isn't specified what Glorfindel actually did in Rivendell. I assumed that because of his experience and age he would be a good advisor (together with Erestor, who is not in this story but is chief of Elrond's counsellors. He is introduced so in the chapter 'the council of Elrond') 


	10. 

A/N: This will be a short interlude. The story is taking shape _itself_, since I didn't even intend (when I made up a story line in my mind) to let this little chapter happen! Like I said in a review I did yesterday, characters tend to go the opposite way than you would like then to go (did that make sense??). Read on and let me know what you think!

These two people are mine by the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

10.

The sun was sinking below the horizon, giving the clear sky an orange tinge. Lights were lit in the houses and a mother could be heard yelling for her children to come inside. After that, all was quiet. So was the small farm with the pottery...quiet. It's two inhabitants sat at the kitchen table eating some potatoes and vegetables. This would be the third night of quietness in the house, since the only one who would whistle a tune sometimes was missing.

The inhale of a breath, indicating he wanted to say something, turned into a sigh as Brendil poked in his food. His wife cast him a glance that lay between annoyance and sadness. She took a bite herself, but didn't taste it as she saw the empty chair again on the other side of the table.

She would not admit it, but she missed the boy. Not because he did lots of work around the house, but...well...just because...

She swiftly stood up and put her plate in the sink. Looking through the small window above the sink she tried to make some sense as to why she missed Thomas. He was the reason her daughter had died. If he hadn't been conceived, Lilian would still be alive. If he hadn't looked so much like his damned father, she wouldn't be reminded of the one that had taken their daughter away to her death.

Her husband, still seated at the table, had similar thoughts. He also felt guilt, though he would not admit it either. Not in words...a remark here or a sad gaze towards the east were enough for the couple, who were now 43 years married, to understand each other.

The boy could be injured or dead already. They may have bitter feelings about him, but both husband and wife were of the same opinion: the boy didn't deserve to die in the wild alone...just like his mother had. 

Unable to sit there idly doing nothing, Brendil stood up and joined his wife at the sink. They looked each other in the eye and some silence exchange went on. Finally, Meagan gave one nod. She then started gathering some supplies and put them all in a waterproof bag.

Brendil walked to the bedroom and came back with a long in leather wrapped package. He unfolded it and laid his eyes on a sword, his sword. The edges were still sharp after a few years in storage. The edges would stay sharp even after he and his house had long since turned to dust. There were writings on it, elvish writings. A gift from an elf who had been a friend 20 years ago. He put the included belt around his waist and sheathed the sword.

His wife was now packing some herbs that could be used for injuries. Meagan then pulled a cloak from a cabinet in the corner, draped it around her husband's shoulders and handed him the bag. He looked at her and embraced her. She held him tightly and released him just for a kiss.

Brendil opened the door and stepped into the darkness. He didn't look back as he headed east to find their grandson.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: review please.


	11. 

A/N: School has begun...yipee...I have some time to write again, when I am in the bus or during a boring lecture! Lots of new stuff about radiation therapy with which I won't bore you to sleep...read on! 

Thomas still mine, the elves aren't :(

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

11.

Trotting down the stairs, the Lord of Rivendell entered the library. He looked at the books he had collected over the years. Some were copies of course, since elves outlived their books most of the time. A lot of copies came from his hand, which was exactly what he was going to do this day. The herbbook he was currently working on, still lay on the same spot he had left it the day before. The ink on the pages that were already finished was dry and he neatly stacked them together. The dark haired elf then put on some pull-on sleeves, sat behind a desk and started working.

Lost in his work, he didn't notice someone else entering the library until he heard the rustling of pages. Elrond looked up and was surprised to see Thomas. He hadn't seen him for a few days, not since that night when Thomas had heard about his parentage. The boy had been avoiding every contact with the Rivendell residents; even Elrohir had not been able to corner him. The only thing that kept the boy here was Elanor's damaged legs and they were coming along fine. In a few day she would be allowed to travel again. 

'Something has to be done about this mess', Elrond decided. 'Now is a good time to act and catch him off-guard'. With those thoughts he quietly rose and walked over to Thomas. 

"Good morning, Thomas. Enjoying the books?"

The young man swirled around and nearly dropped the red book he had been looking at. Then he glanced around as if to check for other unnoticed elves that might appear to startle him. 

"Sir Elrond, I didn't know you were here! If you don't want me to disturb you, I'll leave you alone", Thomas quickly said, still a bit shaken up from the surprise. He laid down the book and took a few steps in the direction of the nearest exit, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"You don't get rid of me that easily young one", the elf said with a chuckle. 'Better get to the point before he disappears again', he thought at the same time. 

"I have been wanting to speak with you for a few days now. Come and sit with me". 

Elrond guided Thomas to the chairs at the fireplace. Once he was sure the boy staid in the chair, he walked to a table and poured some clear water in two glasses. He then sat himself in the other chair and gave Thomas a glass. 

The young man eyes the lord suspiciously, since he already knew what the topic would be for this talk. His expectations were right.

"I noticed you have been hiding for these past days".

Thomas turned an interesting shade of red at this statement and quickly took a sip of water. Elrond raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You thought I hadn't noticed?" He asked with disbelieve.

"I am not really important to keep an constant eye on, sir. No one ever did", said Thomas while looking at the glass in his hands. The elf shook his head sympathetically.

"Oh Thomas…you are important. Especially to a dear friend of mine". Sparkling greyblue eyes were raised and in them was also a sadness that shouldn't be there in eyes so young.

"Who? You mean Glorfindel, sir? I am _not_ important to him", the young man said fiercely. After a breath he continued much softer, "not after what I have said to him in the stables. He probably wants me to leave as soon as possible because of that".

"Really...and how do you know that? Have you asked _him_, if _he_ wants you to leave? Or has _he_ said to you, that you are not important to him?

"Well...not really, but-"

The elflord interrupted him with a raised hand.

"No buts Thomas. I am not going to force you to talk to him. I am going to advice you to go to him..."

"But I-"

"...and just see how things work out", Elrond continued as if he didn't hear Tomas.

"Young one, I know this is difficult". He lay a comforting hand on the other's knee and looked him in the eye. "You should also know this; if you go back to your homevillage now, without resolving your problems and doubts. You will regret later on in live when you need him the most, that you didn't get to know your father when you had the chance".

They both sat there looking at each other for what seemed like minutes, but couldn't have lasted more then a few seconds. Thomas was the first to avert his gaze and let out a shaky sigh. 

"You have given me much to think about, sir Elrond. I need some time to work this all out, but you have my word that I will not leave head over heels as soon as Elanor is fit again". Thomas gave a slight smile. "Alright?"

Elrond smiled back and relaxed visibly.

"Alright, I accept your word. I also hope that you will accept my advice, for I do not give it easily or often".

"Yes sir".

The elf lord expected Thomas to get away from the library as soon as the promise was made. His expectations were wrong, for the young man walked to the shelf he had been standing before Elrond had cornered him, and picked up the book he had been looking at. He turned around and caught the surprised expression on Elrond's face.

"What's the matter? It's true I can't read, but these books are beautiful. Especially this one". He held one up that had a dark red colour and golden patterns on the cover. "What is it about?"

The elf rose from his seat, walked over to the shelf and took the book from Thomas. He read the title and cast an amused glance at the young man.

"You have good sense for picking books young one. This is a historical book about the making of Arda".

"The _making_ of Arda...I thought it had always been here, or something like that..."

Elrond gave him an incredulous look, while Thomas gave him an apologetic smile. The elf shook his head and began reading from the red book, also called 'Ainulindalë'. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I know, the ending is a bit queer, but I just wanted Thomas to know more about his elvish side. Review please, while I am working on the next chapter!


	12. 

A/N: little flashback between '***' 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

12.

Rain was pouring down...again. It almost looked like the weather and the forest conspired against him, to keep him from finding his grandson. Brendil kept on walking, head low, searching for trails and to keep the rain from streaming own his neck in his clothing.

He had been searching for a few days now, but had only found some prints that disappeared just as quickly. 'Like the bushes have moved to cover the trail', he thought grimly.

It didn't surprise him a lot though, the boy's trail led straight to Rivendell, even if Thomas didn't know it himself. 'He probably knows by now and is being held by those damned elves!' 

"The road to Rivendell, that cursed place, is hard to find for people who are not welcome...Men in general", he mumbled angry to the trees. In response, it looked like the woods turned even darker.

"I won't be stopped by trees!" 

Running down some low shrubbery, he marked his words. Thunder now crackled in the sky and lightning made eery shadows.

Brendil had found the trail again and followed it. Hasty as he was, he didn't saw nor hear the animals that came after him. The prints became clearer, but vanished as the ground became harder...the man had reached the bank of a river. His brows knitted together as he tried to orientate himself.

"Loudwater", he softly said. "I am close now".

He suddenly felt a bit apprehensive at the thought of crossing that river. Memories caught up with him, as he remembered the last time he stood here...with a ten year old girl at his side, saying his goodbyes to a friend. He was lost in thought and heard his daughter's words as if she stood beside him.

*** 

Daddy, will we come here again? I like it here and I like him too".

She pointed at the golden haired elf, who was already on the other side of the river.

"Don't you like it at home then, my daughter?"

She looked at him with big dark eyes. "Of course I like it at home. Do you think mommy wants us to come back soon?"

"Yes, sure she does Lilian. Why do you ask?"

"She said that if we didn't leave her alone, she would turn grey before her thirty-fifth birthday", she said, smiling innocently.

"Sometimes we drive your mother crazy, but she wouldn't want it any other way".

She giggled and wrapped here arms around his waist.

"I love you daddy".

"I love you my daughter".

*** 

A snarl brought him roughly back to reality. He was disoriented and could still feel his daughter in his arms. Then he felt something completely different. A stab of pain went through his right leg. Instinct took over and Brendil drew his sword. Slashing down without knowing to what, he hit something that gave a yelp.

His senses returned fully and he was shocked to see a dead wolf on his right side. Blood covered its neck and the stones under it. His own leg was bleeding as well. 

Looking around, the man saw eyes of other wolves and a lightening flash revealed them fully. His apprehensions of crossing the river were forgotten. Spinning around, he ran as fast as he could with an injured leg.

Wolves were howling and when he dared to look behind, three of them were following him.

'I can't outrun them!' Brendil realised.

Reaching the river he swiftly turned around and took a defensive stand...as far as that was possible with three wolves.

The animals looked at him as if to decide their tactics. Then one wolf went left and the other went right. There was still one in front of him too. He didn't stand a chance against them and they knew it.

Luckily, the man managed to do some damage before one of the wolves jumped on his back and started tearing his cloak apart. Brendil tried to get it of his back and to stand up, but his own body just didn't respond.

The other two wolves where on him as well and he could feel their bites in his arms and shoulders. They tried to get at his neck, but his clothing and the cloak hindered them.

It was getting darker around him...or had he just lost too much blood? His mind wasn't working clearly anymore, he heard voices from long ago mingled with the whistling sounds of arrows.

Seeing soft brow boots in front of him, the pressure came of his back. Musical voices were the last thing he heard before losing consciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I thought I had already posted this chapter!! I am just so very surprised and am trying to figure out why I didn't post, since it was finished already (for 1,5 weeks now and I thought my last update was from that time). Strange...I am almost sure I posted it. I will post it now (25 sep/15:00) and check tomorrow...weird... 


	13. 

A/N: School, school, school...and if the equipment doesn't work and you have to do 3 long assignments in just 4 weeks with that equipment...you get the point! Really frustrating I can tell you. I finished the chapter this morning and it isn't very long, sorry for that. Just seems everything went wrong these past few weeks...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

13.

By the time lord Elrond had finished his tale and Thomas had asked a multitude of questions, the morning had passed. They both went to the kitchens to get something to eat and went their separate ways after that. Elrond to do some paperwork and Thomas to go to the stables.

As the young man entered through the double stabledoors, the smell of fresh hay drifted towards him. Most horses were in the pastures nearby, so it wasn't busy. Laughing could be heard on the other side of the stableyard, which added to the feeling of desertion in the quiet stables. 

Thomas walked to Elanor's stable and was greeted warmly by her, but also with a bit of boredom. She wanted to get out too! The young man noticed her mood and promised her long

rides when she was fit again. Clean new bandages dressed the wounds and he wondered when exactly those rides would be...

She would not get a long ride today, but she was going to get some exercise. He put on her bit-less headgear and grabbed a long rope out of the supplybox. A long whip, which he had made himself, finished his attire.

While he walked to the paddock, Thomas noted some consternation at the courtyard. He walked to the stone arch that separated the two yards from each other. A few elves on foot just came in through the main gate...and they carried someone with them. That someone was injured and unconscious. The young man couldn't see the face of the injured person.

Some elves greeted him and he waved back at them. Deciding he would hear more about this event at dinner, he continued walking to the paddock. Thomas opened the fence and led Elanor in. He walked to the middle of the sandy ground and fastened the rope to her headgear. Then he started the workout, by letting her walk in big circles around him.

He gently touched her backhand with the long whip to keep her from straying of the circular ditch that had formed in other exercises. This way of training didn't put to much strain on her legs.

When he had started doing this some four days ago, a small crowd had gathered that wanted to know if he intended to make his horse dizzy. Thomas had laughed and had explained what he was doing. The elves were used to this way of exercise now and only one or two stopped to take a look. This day it included Elrohir, who also looked a bit worried.

"Thomas!" The dark haired elf called after a few minutes, to get the young man's attention.

"Elrohir," Thomas said with a smile, glad to see the elf was still willing to speak with him...even after the young man had avoided every contact with anyone. He let Elanor stop and walked over to where Elrohir was leaning on the fence.

"I am glad you are still willing to talk with me, even after my stupid actions these past days."

"Don't worry about that young one, you have had a lot to think about. Things you didn't even thought were possible, all happened in a rather short time. I don't blame you..." 

Elrohir let the rest of the sentence unfinished and looked a bit uneasy.

"What is it Elrohir? Is something wrong?"

"Well..." the elf hesitated, "about twenty minutes ago, the scouting party came in. You know, the ones that went out because of the trouble with the wolfs."

"Erm...I didn't know about the wolf trouble, but I did saw them coming in through the main gate."

"Did you also see they had someone with them?" 

An affirmative nod was the answer.

"I think it would be best if you came with me to see this man."

Thomas looked a bit puzzled and tried to think why _he_ had to see the man...the injured man. It seemed like Elrohir assumed he knew the person in question.

"Alright," he said hesitantly, "I will come with you, although I am sure this isn't someone I would know. No one I know would be able to come to Rivendell, since they do not know the way."

Elrohir decided not to mention the flawed logic, since the boy had found the way to Rivendell by accident too...granted, he had some help from a certain elvish horse and was half-elven himself, but still...

"Come on then, you can ask one of you spectators to take care of Elanor."

Thomas didn't really enjoy he had to stop training for now, but the matter seemed a bit urgent. He gave the long rope and the whip to the nearest elf, who almost looked like he had been waiting to take over his horse. After some instructions on how to best take care of her, things which the elf already knew off course, he followed Elrohir to the guestchambers.

All the way to those chambers, the young man kept thinking.

'Who can it be?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Lots of horse, I know. I just wish I could remember the English word for this kind of exercise! It has a name, in Dutch it is 'voltigeren', but that doesn't mean much to you all. If someone knows, I would be happy to hear it. Oh yeah...review please :)


	14. 

A/N: *wail* on the 17th of December the local theatre will show FotR and the Two Towers on one night! That's on Tuesday in the middle of the week and I have to get up the next morning at 6:00!! NOOOO!!!! How can I make that work…*sniffle*

Ok, enough of my wailing. The coming week is Autumn-vacation (loosely translated) so I have time to write :) . This is just a tiny chapter for now. Expect a bigger the coming week! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

14.

Silence...from the unconscious man on the bed, the healer next to him, the young man at the door and from the dark haired elf behind him. 

Nothing could have prepared Thomas for the sight of this injured man lying on the bed...his grandfather. Thoughts raced through his mind, all going to fast to make a coherent sentence. 

He stumbled to the bed and sank on his knees next to it.

Bandages were around his grandfathers' shoulder and down to his arms. He looked deathly pale and the only indicator he was still alive, was the rhythmical rising and falling of his chest. Thomas touched Brendil's hand and was shocked by how cold it felt. 

'This is all my fault. If I had not gone after Elanor...'

His thoughts must have been clearly written on his face, for the healer, lord Elrond himself, shook his head.

"No Thomas, don't blame yourself for this. No one is to blame, since you can't find fault in a group of animals that are trying to survive."

The young man looked at Elrond and then back at his grandfather. He didn't have a lot of love for this man, but in a strange way, Thomas _was _attached to Brendil. To see him in this state and to feel such grief was very confusing. 

To his own surprise, his eyes started to water and a single tear made his way down his cheek. More tears soon followed. Someone kneeled next to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder in silent support.

Expecting to see Elrohir, Thomas was taken aback when he saw a golden haired elf looking at him with a compassionate gaze. His confusion reached even higher peaks, when the elf embraced him and stroked him soothingly on his back.

The young man tensed when he was enfolded in Glorfindel's arms and he tried to pull away. The golden haired elf held him even closer. The soothing hands on his back made Thomas relax after half a minute, when he realised he wouldn't be let go. 

They sat together on the floor for a long time, while Thomas wept in his fathers' arms about more than just his grandfathers' condition. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: more in the coming week. For now, review please!


	15. 

A/N: Like I promised, a long chapter. Lots of things are explained, since I have casually placed items and remarks in the other chapters and I am paying for it now :)

Flashbacks between '***'

Thomas and family are mine, the rest aren't. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

15.

It was quiet in the room, save for the fire in the fireplace that crackled now and then. It also illuminated the room in a soft yellow light. The three occupants were in various stages of awareness. One was still unconscious, the second was dozing in a chair and the third was watching over both of them, deep in thought.

The man in the bed stirred a little and mumbled something incoherent. Glorfindel went over to him, put a hand on Brendil's forehead and checked his pulse. Movement on the other side of the bed caught his eye. A sleepy looking Thomas stood there, his clothing a bit rumpled from his nap in the chair.

"How is he?" The young man asked, already prepared for the worse.

"Your grandfather is coming along well. He doesn't have a fever, which means the medicinal herbs are working and are keeping infections from forming."

Silence again and a crackle from the fire.

Glorfindel felt other things needed to be said, but left it up to Thomas to start that conversation. He didn't have to wait long.

"I wonder why...why he followed me. It can't be that he was _actually_ searching for me, he wouldn't even know _where_ to search. He couldn't know...could he?"

It was nothing more that a whispered question, but for the golden haired elf the perfect opening to talk about events from over twenty years ago. Events that had separated him from a lovely woman and his son. Friends were lost too... 

"Brendil did know where to look for you, Thomas."

The young man gave him an incredulous look, then understanding dawned on his face as he put different remarks, made by elves who thought he wasn't listening, together.

"He...he has been here before...in Rivendell, but why? Elves aren't his favourite beings, he despises them." 

A red blush spread over his cheeks as he said this and the bedcovers were suddenly very interesting to study. Glorfindel gave a slight smile.

"No need to be embarrassed young one," he said in a gentle tone. "I know what his thoughts are regarding Elves...or at least regarding me. He has his reasons to feel this way, though not all of them are based on facts, but on speculations made on his part."

Thomas looked puzzled again and the elf mentally kicked himself for making things even more complicated. He walked over to the other side of the bed and guided his son to the chairs near the fireplace.

"Sorry, I am going to fast. Come, we'll sit by the fire and I will tell you all you want to know."

They both sat in the chairs and Glorfindel stared into the fire, trying to find a beginning to the story. He finally gave a nod as if he agreed with himself and turned to Thomas.

"I have had a little chat with Lindir, so I know now what he has told you. He didn't tell you the complete tale though...or very accurately."

The elf shifted a bit and told the young man the things he had always wanted to know...and even more.

"I first met Brendil about 45 years ago, somewhat north of the forest between the Hoarwell and the Loudwater. It was dangerous there, for the orcs had just started to invade Eriador again around that time. I had just had a nice encounter with some of those foul creature's..." 

*** 

A twig cracked on his left side when someone entered the clearing. Glorfindel tried to see who or what it was. Pain kept him from lifting his head up, so he listened anxiously to the sound of footsteps coming closer. 

Someone poked him in the shoulder and he let out a pained moan. 

'Fighting a party of orcs isn't something I would like to repeat in the near future.'

Pulling his arms closer to his body, the elf tried to push himself up of his stomach. Suddenly the whole world tilted at a strange angle and pain shot through his shoulder. Dark spots swam in front of his eyes.

'Strange...I didn't know trees could dance around like that.'

"No no, don't try to move just yet. You are badly hurt." A young voice said, now on his right side.

"Come, turn over on your back. You can breath easier that way."

The elf lord could just hold back some sarcastic remark and tried to turn. With some help from the 'voice', he turned over and kept his eyes closed for a minute to fight back the nausea. 

When he opened his eyes again it was already dark. A low fire burned close to him and the bodies of the dead orcs had been cleared away. The smell of roasting meat reached his nose. Glancing around, he saw someone sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Ah, you are awake!" The youthful voice said, then it's owner came over and knelt next to the elf.

"How is your head? You took a big blow there. And your shoulder? I cleaned the wounds you had. I am not sure if you are damaged on the inside though. My name is Brendil by the way. You are an elf right? I have never seen a elf before, now I have seen you of course, but..."

The stream of words stopped when Glorfindel raised one hand and laid the other over his head. He eyed the young man curiously, wondering where he came from.

'What was his name again? Brendil...yes, Brendil it was.'

"Thank you Brendil, for your care. I am Glorfindel and I am indeed a elf."

"My friends will not believe me when I tell them this!" Brendil said, whilst pushing a lock of brown hair out of his dark eyes.

*** 

"His friends did believe him, since he practically dragged me to his hometown in order to recover from my injuries. I tried to tell him that my hometown, namely Rivendell, would be better to drag me to. He was already very stubborn at that time."

Thomas sat listening intently. This was something he had never expected from his grandfather.

"He saved your life?"

"Not exactly saved, but help me recuperate faster. His mother, your great-grandmother whom was still alive then, tended more effectively to my injuries. After a week I was well enough to go back to Rivendell. I promised them I would return as soon as possible to give them something that showed my gratitude. So after two and a half years after our meeting I found some time to go to them."

***

His horse cantered over the road as Glorfindel went towards the small farm. If he remembered correctly, this was it. He stopped on the yard of the farm which had an extra building attached to it...the pottery. He dismounted and saw a door open, revealing a woman. It wasn't Brendil's mother though, but a young pregnant woman.

"Good day sir, can I help you?" She asked him.

"Good day to you too milady. Could you tell me if this house is occupied by a man named Brendil?"

The woman raised her eyebrows and looked at the elf suspiciously. 

"Might I know whom is asking that question?"

"My name is Glorfindel and I am a acquaintance of Brendil. I was here about two years ago and I said I would return soon..."

"You call this soon!? I wonder how many years it takes when you say 'later'"

The elf lord turned to the entrance of the pottery and smiled when he saw the man he was looking for standing there. Brendil walked towards him and looked him up and down.

"You look better then when I last saw you, you know." The man said with a grin, then he turned to the woman, who had come closer.

"I want you to meet my wife, Meagan."

A big drop of rain fell on his nose, then another on his head.

"I think we best resume the introductions inside the house. Meagan, would you be so kind to take him to the kitchen while I take care of the horse?"

The blond woman and the elf raced to the house as it started raining. Some time later they all sat at the kitchen table, talking about this and that, long till past midnight.

***

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: More to come in the next chapter. Then some talk about a certain sword, a certain horse and a certain elf whom didn't knew what he was talking about. For now, review please!


	16. 

A/N: Flashbacks again between '***' . Other things are explained here. The sword is in this chapter, but if you want to take a good look at the real LOTR swords (with information and all), then go to www.gator.nl/united.html. Even the chance to buy them...*looks in her wallet and hears an echo in there*...too expensive for me, but good enough to drool over! :) 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

16.

"So Meagan was pregnant with my mother at that time?" 

Glorfindel could see the boy had a hard time imagining that. 'It is also hard for him to see his grandfather as a helper of wounded strangers', he mused. 

"I notice you can't really grasp the concept of your grandparents being as young as you are now. They were a newly wed couple and would sit hand in hand next to each other."

Thomas gave a snort.

"They still do that sometimes, when they think I am not watching..."

"I would be surprised if they didn't do that. They are now married for about 43 years, but I am sure they still love one another. You want to know what happened further?"

With an affirmative nod from his son, Glorfindel stood up and walked to the side table of the bed. He held something in his hands when he returned to his chair at the fire. With one fluid motion he pulled out a sword from its sheath. He handed it carefully to Thomas, who looked at it with open mouth. As the young man examined the sword, the golden haired elf continued his story.

*** 

The day after he had arrived, Glorfindel unpacked some things. Including a gift that showed his gratitude, like he had promised. It was a shame Brendil's mother had died last year...from old age. He had a pouch with rare herbs for her. Maybe Meagan could use them. 

He sighed again at the loss of a good woman; mortals lived such short lives. Never would he become close to a human, the light friendship he had with these humans, was as close as he would become. He would come when the baby was born of course, but after that...

Shaking his head from the rather saddening thoughts, Glorfindel went to the living area in good hopes to find someone there. He wasn't disappointed when he found two people there.

"Aha, just the two I was looking for," the elf said.

Both Brendil and Meagan turned simultaneously from the newly made baby crib and waited for him to explain.

"Brendil, when you helped me two years ago, I wondered what I could give you in return."

Brendil started to protest, but Glorfindel raised a hand and smiled.

"Don't say a word. I promised I would come back and here is a token of my gratitude."

With that, he handed a long in leather wrapped package to the stunned man.

"You really shouldn't have..."

"Just open it alright? I had it made specially for you."

A slightly embarrassed Brendil mumbled a 'thank you' and quickly unfolded the pack, only to fall completely silent as a scabbard came out. He looked up at the smirking elf, who encouraged him to go on.

The man grabbed the hilt and pulled out the sword. His wife gave a wonder filled gasp, while Brendil himself just stared with his mouth slightly open. He then raised his eyes to the one that had given him the beautiful weapon.

"I...I can't accept this. It's amazing, but to much to be given to me."

Glorfindel walked over to him and showed the man the writings on the blade.

"It has your name on it...so it's yours," the elf simply said. 

"Look here, it says 'This sword belongs to Brendil, elffriend'. You see, it's yours."

The flowing script on the blade was lovely and the man tried to make sense of it. He looked at it intently, like he could somehow deceiver this.

"Thank you," was whispered finally. "I don't know if I there ever is a need for me to use it, but when I do, I am most positive it will keep me save."

*** 

"It did help him when he was attacked by those wolfs, so I guess you have saved _his_ life this time!" 

Thomas said this with such a determination, that Glorfindel had to chuckle. 

"Yes, I think I did," was the thoughtful reply.

"I never knew he had this sword. Grandfather must have hidden it well."

"It was wise for him to do so. The blade is very sharp and you can injure yourself very quickly, especially if you had found it at an even younger age. No, Brendil did well in hiding it."

"So, did you stay with them for a long time?" 

"Just for three days. Things needed to be taken care of here and the lands around. I left them with the promise to return when the baby was born. It didn't turn out that way, so I came back 10 years later."

"Ten years! That's a long time."

"For me it isn't," Glorfindel said with a smile.

A yawn escaped Thomas mouth and he quickly handed the elvish sword back. He looked at the still form of his grandfather.

"I wonder what he had to say when you stood on his doorstep after that time."

"He was very surprised," said the elf with a smile, "I don't think he expected to see me again." 

He frowned when Thomas yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"I will tell you more in the morrow. Go to sleep, for you need it."

He silenced his son's protests by throwing a blanket over him. As an answer, a pillow sailed past the elf's head accompanied by a very childlike giggle. 

Glorfindel glared at him while trying to keep up a strict appearance. Two merry grey eyes poked out again from under the blanket and challenged silently. Thomas ducked away when the pillow was thrown his way, then another and another.

"Hey! No fair." The boy squeaked between his laughs. 

When he was sure no more pillows would follow, Thomas came out again. His golden hair was standing in all directions, causing Glorfindel to start laughing. Then a fond smile appeared on his face.

He walked to Thomas and tucked in the blanket around him. The boy looked surprised at this gesture.

"So, all nicely tucked in and ready to sleep."

"Actually, I would like to..."

"...sleep!" Said the elf while Thomas gave him a sheepish grin, which turned into another yawn. He laid his head on one of the three pillows and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Glorfindel."

"Goodnight Thomas," 'my son', he silently added.

On impulse, Glorfindel leaned forward and gave a soft kiss on his son's forehead. Thomas opened his eyes and watched his father with a puzzled look, then a shy smile came to his lips. 

The elf stayed with his son until the latter fell asleep. He then quietly made his way to his own room to get some sleep himself and to think about all that had happened that day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: I tried to insert some Tengwar Quenya script. It worked in MS Word, but I got stange letters when I uploaded it here :(. I got it from Barrowdown.com if you were wondering. Review please!


	17. 

A/N: Alright...a light chapter for now. Things will get more serious later on. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

17.

The morning started brightly and the sun just peeked over the mountains to shine in the guestroom. Thomas awoke with a start when he felt himself falling. His sleepy mind didn't work fast enough and he landed with a thud on the floor, next to the chair he had been sleeping in.

For a moment he was confused as to why he had spend the night in a chair. Then it hit him and he quickly scrambled up. Crossing the room, Thomas went to the bed in which his grandfather rested. At first the young man didn't saw any difference, but then he smiled. Brendil had some more colour on his face and his hand didn't feel as cold as the night before.

The door opened and was closed silently. Thomas looked up and saw Lord Elrond had come in.

"Look sir. He looks much better then last night, don't you think?"

Elrond walked over to the sleeping man and looked pleased when he saw the man wasn't as deathly pale as he had been the day before.

"Yes Thomas, he looks better. Now all we have to do is wait until he wakes up."

The healer now gave the young man a scrutinised look.

"I see you have had some rest too, young one."

"As much as I could get on the chair near the fireplace." He was quiet for a second, then added, "Glorfindel and I have talked about things yesterday."

"Things?" Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, about how he met grandfather and about some time after that event. He was just going to tell what my grandfathers reaction was when he stood on the doorstep after he was away for ten years. Then, I think, his paternal instinct or something like that took over when he saw me yawning." 

"Let me guess...he tucked you in and told you very sternly to go to sleep."

Thomas looked at him with surprise. The elf chuckled when he saw this expression; it mirrored his father's expression perfectly.

"He has some experience in that field, my children have been put to bed by him numerous times."

"Indeed they have, when their parents were to tired themselves to run after the children."

Glorfindel, who was standing in the doorway, gave Thomas a wink and smiled innocently at Elrond. The latter cast an annoying glance at the golden haired elf.

"And who, pray tell, had given them the wonderful idea, that from a lot of running around the whole of Imladris, you would get tired?"

Thomas watched the bantering with a lot of interest. Verbal sparring wasn't something he had seen before and certainly not between two elf lords!

"It worked, didn't it? I had no problem putting them to bed after you had chased them all around the place."

The dark haired elf shook his head as the secret of Glorfindel's 'how-to-put-children-in-bed-and-keep-them-there' manoeuvre was revealed. Snickering could be heard from the hallway.

"Not one word, Elrohir!" Elrond called in the direction of the door. The snickering now turned to real laughing as another dark haired elf came to stand besides Glorfindel. 

"I am not saying anything ada," he said, with the same innocent smile as the one next to him still had on his lips. Seeing the look on his father's face, Elrohir quickly dropped the subject and came over to Thomas.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, "are you hungry?"

As if in answer, the young man's stomach started to rumble.

"I'll take that as a yes. Would you like to come to the kitchen with me to get some breakfast?"

Elrohir saw Thomas' hesitation and looked at Elrond for help.

"You should really eat something Thomas. Glorfindel and I will watch over your grandfather. His bandages need to be changed too and it are nasty wounds to look at."

The last argument seemed to do the trick.

"Alright, I will come with you. I am quite hungry actually."

"Good, come on then," Elrohir said as he ushered Thomas to the door, "before the bread has cooled of."

Glorfindel watched their departure with a smile and then turned to the task at hand. As he gently lifted Brendil up a bit, Elrond unwrapped the bandages. The skin under it was far from healed, but at least it wasn't infected. The healer cleaned away the herd mixture of the previous night and applied some fresh herbs.

He laid his had over it and let it rest there for a few seconds. He then looked up at Glorfindel and smiled.

"He heals faster then I thought he would."

"He is a though man, Elrond. Sometimes more than is good for him..."

"Thomas told me you have spoken with each other," the dark haired elf said, as he indicated Brendil could be lifted up again.

"Yes we have, I am only halfway through the story, but he is taking it pretty well. At least, as far as I can sense." Glorfindel replied with a little bit of concern.

"He has not run out on you this time, so I am sure you are doing fine." 

Elrond gave his advisor and friend a reassuring smile, then started wrapping a clean bandage around the man's shoulder and arm.

"So, that's that for now. I assume you have already had something to eat?"

An affirmative nod was his answer.

"Good, then you can tell me something while we keep an eye on Brendil."

The elf lord walked to the chairs near the fireplace and sat on one, then looked at Glorfindel with some expectation.

"Just how did you get _my_ children as far, that they would be willing to run around until they were tired?"

The golden haired elf smiled and sat down in the other chair, after picking up the blanket that lay over it and folding it neatly. 

"Well...I promised them a bedtime story if they could run as fast a me, I never told them you could get tired from it."

"A bedtime story? To my knowledge you have never told them any bedtime stories."

"Yes, I know. It was just that they were asleep before I could even begin with one. Isn't that strange?" Replied Glorfindel, with yet again that innocent smile.

Elrond looked at him with a perplexed expression on his face; he then sighed and muttered something about 'trickster' and 'must warn Thomas'. This only caused the one beside him to start laughing in earnest. A few moments later they were both laughing, not noticing that the man on the bed began to wake up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: review please :)


	18. 

A/N: Thank you songelf88 for the name of that exercise! I hadn't found it myself yet. And thank you all for the compliments about this story :) You are making me blush! 

Well...coming week is test week and the week after that I will start doing clinical work in a hospital for ten weeks (with two weeks Christmas vacation) till February the eight. So the update 'schedule' for one chapter per week will be the most practical for me, updates are in the weekend. Just thought I should let you know!

Anyway...on to the next chapter! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

18.

It looked like the whole of Rivendell was out, either enjoying the warm sun that had just started to flood the valley or on the way to start today's work. As they walked to the kitchen, Thomas and Elrohir were greeted by every elf they encountered. The dark haired elf greeted everyone in return; the man next to him remained very silent, causing Elrohir to look back and see the nervous expression on the young man's face.

"What's wrong Thomas?" The elf asked while he gently pulled him along on a small private balcony.

"Well..." 

Thomas looked everywhere except at Elrohir. His hands, that were busy rumpling the hem of his shirt, showed his nervousness. The elf stilled those hands with his left hand and raised the man's head with his other. 

"What is wrong?" He asked again looking in the grey-blue eyes which were so familiar.

"Everyone we see has greeted us," Thomas said, like that explained it all.

Elrohir waited for more to come and was just about to ask for some clarification when the young man spoke again.

"But I...I don't understand them!" A red tinge on his cheeks accompanied Thomas' confession. "I just don't know what to say back, because I don't even know what is said in the first place." He pulled his chin from Elrohir's grasp and looked down the valley. 

With some difficulty, the dark haired elf could refrain from laughing out in relief. Such a relatively simple problem, with an equally simple solution. He stepped up behind Thomas and lay his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Thomas. There is no need to be embarrassed for you that you can't speak or understand Sindarin. You have only been here for a couple of days and no one expects you to already speak our language fluently!"

He felt Thomas starting to relax under his hands, the golden haired man then looked up expectantly.

"Will you teach me then?" He softly asked as if afraid to be turned away now. 

Elrohir didn't need to think about this request; he was already quite fond of the half-elven boy.

"Of course I will teach you!" He therefore replied with a big smile. "And I am sure Glorfindel would like to teach you..."

"No, no!" Thomas suddenly interrupted. "Don't tell him I asked this of you. I would like to surprise him, you know...," his voice drifted of again and he turned even redder then some moment ago.

"If that is what you wish, I won't interfere. I think he _will_ be very surprised when you greet him in Sindarin." Elrohir patted the young man next to him on the shoulder in silent encouragement, then changed the subject completely

"Come on now, we were on our way to some breakfast!"

He pulled Thomas back in the hallway and made his way again to the kitchen. When they were greeted again Elrohir translated it for the young man. So in the first 'lesson' Thomas learned to say 'good morning', 'thank you' and 'I apologise', the latter because he bumped into a hasty elf and was on the receiving end of some muttered curses. Needless to say, Elrohir didn't translate those... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: Learn, learn, learn! It drives me crazy. And last week was also fairly busy *sigh* I want to hibernate! 

A/N2: How I have made a mistake!! I gave you a webadress in chapter 16, but I forgot to put the 's' behind it *turns red* So it is Barrowdowns.com. Sorry for this slight mistake!!


	19. 

A/N: This time I use '**', so it is not a flashback. Just a little jump in events. 

The elves aren't mine, Brendil/Thomas/Meagan/Lilian are :)

I also added a little note at the end of chapter 18, concerning a certain webadress I misspelled. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

19.

They reached the kitchen in a short time. Elrohir put Thomas at the big wooden table that was standing in the middle of the kitchen. He himself gathered a loaf of bread, with things to put on the bread, and two cups of water. 

"This is _bast_," Elrohir said, while pointing at the loaf of bread. He then pointed at the water, "and that is _nen_."

Thomas repeated the words slowly, testing the way the syllables came from his mouth. He then looked at Elrohir with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, very good." 

The dark haired elf repeated the words and gave an approving smile when Thomas said them correct. The young man smiled at his little victory then pointed at himself.

"What do you call a man?" 

"Someone from the race of men is called _edain_. And a halfelven like yourself is called _peredhil._"

Thomas looked at the elf with wonder.

"There is a name for people like me?" 

"Yes of course there is," Elrohir gently said. "You are not the only halfelven around you know." 

"I am...not?" The young man hesitantly asked.

"No! You really don't know do you? Silly of me, you couldn't have known. My father, Elrond, is halfelven. A long time ago he choose to be counted among the race of elves though."

Thomas' jaw would have dropped to the ground if it had not been firmly attached to the rest of his head. When he finally found his ability to speak again, the words didn't really form an intelligent sentence.

"But...how did he...why did he...who changed..." 

Elrohir held up his hand.

"I will tell you that later. Come on, you still have some _bast_."

The golden haired man stared at him for a second at the strange word, then remembered its meaning. Picking up the rest of his bread, he grinned at Elrohir when the elf gave an approving nod. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, until another elf came into the kitchen, with a searching look on his face.

"Lord Elrohir, here you are. Ah...the boy if still with you. Lord Elrond asked me to fetch you both."

Thomas and Elrohir exchanged looks. The elf at the door looked at them impatiently.

"It is rather urgent my lord," the waiting elf said. When Elrohir gave a questioning glance the elf continued.

"The man, sir Brendil, has awoken." 

The young man and dark haired elf jumped up at those words and hastened to the guestchamber, which they had left just half an hour ago.

**

When they entered the room, Brendil was busy glaring at the elf lords present. 

"I don't want to hear it! I demand to know where Thomas is!"

Glorfindel tried to reason with the angry man.

"Please, be calm. Your wounds are far from healed and I do not wish to see you injured any further." He then noticed Thomas standing at the door and motioned for him to come in.

"Grandfather...," the young man said

Brendil's head turned and a look of genuine relief at seeing his grandson crossed his face. He then grimaced as his injuries were jolted when he tried to sit up some more. Thomas rushed to his side and gently sat besides him.

"We thought we had lost you, Thomas. I am glad to have found you."

It remained silent for a few seconds and the young man searched for the appropriate things to say. He couldn't find any, so settled for the one thing that came to mind. 

"Why?" 

Just one word, but so much was asked with it. It hanged in the air like a badly timed remark, laced with accusation and real curiosity. Brendil drew a shaky breath and looked at Thomas with sorrow.

"There are a lot of things that need to be sorted out, Thomas. I...I don't know where to start explaining, so much has happened." The man then eyed Glorfindel with suspicion.

"I don't know what _he_ has told you..."

Glorfindel scowled at Brendil and the tension in the room rose. 

"That's enough, both of you." Elrond said, addressing both adults. "You can talk this out later if you will. I believe it would be best if we left Thomas and Brendil alone for some time."

The golden-haired man turned towards the healer and gave a slight smile.

"Thank you, sir Elrond. We do have things to discuss." He turned back to his grandfather and sighed. Elrohir lay a supporting hand on his shoulder, gave a small squeeze and left the room behind his father and Glorfindel. 

Brendil had watched this small exchange with interest and a slight disapproving look in his eyes.

"I see you have become close friends with these _elves_."

The last word was spoken with so much contempt, that Thomas' mood changed for the worst.

"How can you speak like that about the people who helped me! Who saved _your_ life! I know some sorrowful things have happened in the past, Glorfindel is just beginning to tell me about them, but that is like I said _the past_."

Brendil's eyes almost popped out at this little speech. Thomas had never spoken to him like that.

"Thomas, please. You are right, I do speak in haste. Just hear me out and let me explain to you the past from my point of view."

Thomas calmed down a bit. He got up from the bed and pulled up a chair. Explaining to his grandfather where Glorfindel had stranded in the story, Brendil took over and told the rest. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: A few elvish words...I got them from a very good site called Ardalambion www.uib.no/People/hnohf/index.html (great linguistic site). I seem to have lost the address from the english-sindarin translator I usually use. Review please! 


	20. 

A/N: Just seen the extended version of FotR!! More Rivendell, more Lothlórien *sigh* A smiling Galadriel, an elvish speaking Legolas and Haldir and Celeborn and Elrond! More sense of the travelling they all do...wonderful :)

Anyway, I will just start the next chapter and stop ranting...Just remember, we are starting with a flashback here, hence the '***'. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

20.

***

The newly chopped wood was stacked neatly at the back of the house, under a slanted small roof. The man looked at the work he had done today and was satisfied to notice that it was enough wood to hold them through the winter. 

His daughter came around the corner carrying some twigs. She laid them next to the big wooden logs.

"Is that enough daddy? Or do you need some more twigs?"

"It is enough Lilian. You have been a great help today."

The ten-year-old girl walked to her father and put her arms around his waist in a hug. She couldn't reach much higher yet. Brendil smiled as he looked down on the small brown haired head.

Suddenly, the sounds of a horse could be heard. The brown-haired man looked up and couldn't quit believe who came trotting down the lane, but there he really was. Still looking the same as ten years ago.

The elf dismounted and came towards Brendil. Both were silent until a smile crept on the man's face.

"I don't know for how long elves carry their children, but for us mortals it is just nine months you know."

They eyed each other for some time, before both started laughing and shook hands.

"Brendil, it is good to see you again. I am sorry I didn't come sooner..."

"No, no Glorfindel. It's alright. I am glad you are here now."

A pair of dark eyes peeped from behind Brendil's back and looked at the elflord in awe. Glorfindel tilted his head and looked at the youngling with a big smile.

"Hello there," he kindly said, while bending a little through his knees to be on the same height with the child. Brendil put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and gave a small nudge.

The girl now stood beside her father and mumbled a shy greeting. 

"What is you name, little one?" The golden haired elf gently asked, still smiling.

"Lilian," came the short response, followed by a quick question. "And who are you?"

"My name is Glorfindel and I am a friend of your father."

Lilian's mouth formed a small 'o', she then turned to her father and whispered. Of course, Glorfindel could hear her perfectly fine.

"Is he an elf, daddy?"

"Yes, he is my dear," was Brendil's reply. "Now run along and tell your mother we have a guest." He smiled fondly as he saw his daughter run to the house.

"You have a lovely daughter, Brendil. I truly am sorry I didn't come any sooner," the elf apologetically said.

"Like I said before, I am glad you are here now. Come, let us take care of your horse and then warm ourselves by the fire inside."

*** 

Brendil sighed and sat up some more against the pillows. He picked up the goblet of water next to him and took a sip. Thomas was quiet and tried to imagine his own mother at that age.

"So after he stayed with us for a week. Glorfindel had thought up a way to make it up to us for not coming sooner. I declined his offer, but he was very persuasive."

The older man shook his head and seemed sad. 

"I have always wondered if things would have turned out differently, if I had just kept to my first decision."

Thomas started to get confused.

"Decision about what? What did he offer?" He eagerly asked.

"He offered us a trip to Rivendell...and eventually I accepted. When he went back here, Lilian and I came with him. Meagan choose to remain at home, since she doesn't like travelling, even just a few days."

"You came here? And...mother did too?" The young man's voice was a pitch higher with surprise and some disbelief. 

"We also stayed here for a week. I can still remember the look of wonder on Lilian's face when she met al those elves. She practically adored Glorfindel. I saw he was beginning to get very fond of her too. The week ended and we went back. When we had said our goodbyes at the Loudwater, Lilian asked if we would come here again. I have never returned till now, but she went back a couple of times."

*** 

She gave her father a swift kiss on the cheek and went outside.

"I'll be back soon!" Lilian called and went to the elf that stood with his horse, waiting for her.

Brendil followed her outside and gave Glorfindel the well known take-good-care-off-her-or-else-look. 

"Dad, don't look like that. I can take care of myself now." Said the twenty-year-old young woman. She embraced the golden haired elf and gave a big kiss on his cheek.

"I will bring her back en two weeks time, Brendil." Glorfindel told the man, while he mounted his horse. Turning in the saddle, he helped Lilian mount behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Have a good time, my daughter!" Brendil called after them when they rode away.

Just before they rounded a corner, the man could see how Lilian gave the elf a small kiss in his neck and lay her head on his back. Shaking his head and muttering something about 'being young again', he went inside the workplace to take out the newly made pots and bowls from the kiln.

*** 

"Don't look so surprised Thomas. I knew they liked each other a lot, more than normal friends. When Lilian spoke about Glorfindel, her eyes would light up and she would look so happy then. I hadn't the heart to forbid her acting on those feelings. You grandmother tried to talk it out of her mind, but it didn't help."

A yawn escaped Brendil's mouth and he apologised. Thomas almost smacked himself on the head for being so thoughtless about his grandfather's condition. A soft knock on the door turned their heads and they saw Elrond enter the room.

"You should get some sleep Brendil," the healer said. "Talking can cost a lot of energy and your body needs it all to recover."

The man wanted to say something less than flattering, but held his tongue when Thomas gave him a small and hesitant hug. Brendil didn't know how to respond and just lay very still.

"Come Thomas, let's give your grandfather some rest."

"Yes sir Elrond," the golden-haired man said while he stood up and walked towards the door. "I will come back later."

A less than comfortable silence came over the room when Thomas left, until the elf broke it.

"I know talking about the past and your daughter hurts you, even if you don't show it to Thomas."

Brendil sighed and looked straight at the elflord.

"You have no idea how much it hurts. Everything here reminds me of the first time she and I came to this place. Looking at Thomas reminds me of his father. Speaking about it makes me doubt my actions from that time. Don't act like you know how I feel, _elf_"

Elrond didn't take the bate and remained calm.

"I do know how you feel, Brendil. I too know loss, even if you don't realise it. Long have I lived and many people I have lost." The elf remained silent for a bit, lost in some memories.

He then pulled himself together again and walked to the half-full goblet of water. Taking some powder from a small leather sack and adding it to the water he started talking again.

"I am glad you are willing to talk to Thomas about his mother. He was very upset when he heard a wrong story about his mother, told by someone who doesn't know all the events himself. The boy needs to know what truly happened for him to understand his heritage and the reason why you act towards us so hostile."

Brendil almost looked a bit guilty at this last statement. He took the goblet Elrond handed him and eyed at it suspiciously.

"What did you just put in it?"

"Merely something to stop the pain and keep infections away. I want you to drink it and go back to sleep, you need it."

The man wondered how the elf knew he was in pain. Holding the goblet in one hand, he quickly drank it. With some help from Elrond, which at first he didn't except, he managed to lay down comfortable. Closing his eyes, Brendil was asleep before the healer had left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: I hope you realise that when Elrond said '... told by someone who doesn't know all the events himself.' I referred to chapter 8 and the talk Thomas had with Lindir. Just to clarify things :) Now the most famous words on ff.net: Review please! 


	21. 

A/N: It's hard to write lovely weather when it's cold and rainy outside you own house. *rummages around on the attic for christmas decorations* But it does indicate that December has begun again! *Jingle bells, jingle bells* Sigh...I am hopeless...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

21.

Leaning against the wall, Glorfindel waited for Thomas to come out of the room. The elf had thought off a way to finish the tale...and the appropriate place to do so.

'Hopefully he won't become angry, like the last time I suggested we go there.'

A sigh came out of his mouth and suddenly he _felt_ the passage of time, waiting like that. He didn't like the feeling so he started counting the tiles on the floor, which only made the feeling stronger. It felt a bit like waiting for a pot of water to boil...

Wind was blown past him and Glorfindel was surprised to see the backside of his son, walking away from him! Jumping into action, he started to pursue the young man. 

"You could have just said to me you don't want to see me," he told Thomas.

The golden haired man jumped at the unexpected voice next to him. 

"I am sorry, I didn't mean..." the explanation died away when he saw a smile on Glorfindel's face.

"Just kidding, young one."

They walked together in silence, until the elf stopped Thomas with a hand on his arm.

"Shall we go out riding? I know the perfect place to visit this time of year."

"Are Elanor's legs healed enough for me to ride on her then?" 

"We shall see, but I am almost positive this is the case," Glorfindel said, as he took a turn that would lead to the stables.

**

The sun was shining brightly through the trees, causing patches of light to fall on the sandy path. Birds were busy, whistling different tunes to each other. Together with the sound of squeaking leather and the rustling of the leaves, that was all to be heard.

Thomas gave a contend sigh. It was good to ride again, especially on Elanor. As long as they kept a slow pace, the young man was allowed to ride her again. He let the reins hang a bit and glanced at his companion on his right side. 

Beside him, Glorfindel was riding his own horse, a stallion that looked like Elanor but was 

about two hands higher. Its manes were more silvery too. A simple saddle and headgear of 

dark leather, that were well taken care off, were responsible for the squeaking sound. The more elaborate attire, completely with bells, still hang in the saddleroom. 

Where they were heading, Thomas had no idea. Glorfindel seemed to know the way though. He idly wondered for how long they would continue riding...the slow rocking motion was almost enough to lull the young man to sleep. His night in the chair wasn't one he cared to repeat. 

Leaning forward, he crossed his arms across Elanor's neck and laid his head on it.

"Don't fall asleep now, Thomas. We are almost there," an amused voice said on his right.

The young man turned his head so he could look at the elf.

"You try sleeping rolled up in a chair. I promise you, the sleeping-part will be hard," he retorted, sitting upright again. Thomas gathered the reins in one hand and tried to be a bit more active. A few minutes later they came unto a small clearing and a lake that lay a bit below them. 

On one side of the lake was a magnificent waterfall, falling from some high cliffs. The mist of water created by this hang over the lake and little rainbows were formed as the sunlight was reflected in it. The sides were covered by a lush variety of plants and high trees. 

A little stream, on the opposite side of the fall, ran from the lake only to disappear between the trees. Birds seemed to be even more vocal here and a deer jumped up and away when it caught the scent of the two riders.

All in all, the site was beautiful. He turned to look at Glorfindel, who was smiling slightly. After a few moments of silence, the elf motioned Thomas to dismount. They both did and after setting the horses loose, they walked to the waterside and sat down. The golden haired elf turned to the young man. 

"I wanted to bring you here earlier you know. You became angry with me, when I suggested it at that time." He eyed Thomas, as understanding dawned on the latter's face. "I see you have guessed where we are; the place Lilian loved most in Rivendell."

"I can see why she did," was the whispered reply.

"I want to tell you the rest of what has happened, alright? I know Lindir has told you some things...not all of them are true. First of all, Lilian never had a fight with her parents, not that I know of. Brendil and Meagan were happy that their daughter had found her own happiness. They did have to get used to the fact that she wasn't a little girl anymore, but that is what all parents have to go trough."

"Secondly; the reason she wanted to deliver in Rivendell was purely practical. The local midwife had just past away and Lilian didn't trust the new one. Also, if something would go wrong, the best care could be received here."

"We agreed that I would pick her up at her own home. Unfortunately, I was a bit later than expected and Lilian was more impatient for me to arrive." Glorfindel tilted his head with a small smile. "I believe you inherited that from her."

Thomas' cheeks coloured red and he mumbled some denial. The elf chuckled, but then turned sober again.

"She decided to meet me on the road," he whispered, "the greatest mistake she ever made and her last. I always thought she went out alone, but now I know that Brendil was with her too. They were ambushed and robbed. Lilian was so badly injured that she didn't make it."

The young man heard the elf's voice quaver. He looked at Glorfindel and saw the sadness in his eyes. He moved a bit closer, but hardly dared to ask his question. Taking a deep breath and gathering his nerve, Thomas voiced his quarry.

"How come you only know _now_ that my grandfather was with her?" He asked silently.

"Because you are sitting next to me Thomas. If she had been alone, no one would have been there to help her deliver. The bandits wouldn't have helped her...still, she delivered the natural way. And how else came you to be in your grandparents care? Your disappearance was a mystery to me then, because when I came to your house, I was met with two very angry and grieving people. No sign did they give me that you were still alive. Many things were said and accusations were made."

"I decided it would be best to leave then, since I could find no comfort from the people who were once good friends. That was the last visit I made, just after I had brought Lilian's body to her parents..." Glorfindel gave a sad sigh, then turned his grey-blue eyes on Thomas.

"I believed I had lost it all," he whispered. "Then, just 8 days ago, I bumped into someone who looked so much like me, it couldn't be coincidence. You have no idea what went through me then. 'Could it really be you were my son?' I was ready to discard that possibility...but the sight in the stables and the looks Elladan gave me convinced me otherwise."

"What sight in the stables?" Thomas quickly interrupted him.

"The sight of Elanor, also someone I had believed to be lost."

"Elanor is yours?" The young man asked with wide eyes.

"She _was_ mine, now she belongs to you. My horse is her sire actually, when she was about 4 months a thunderstorm passed over. Completely in panic, she bolted and took of."

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. "I found her when I was in the forest. She was stuck in a pond. I helped her get out and took her home, where I cared of her. Not knowing whom the owner was, I kept her."

"You have taken good care of her, she is very fond of you. She is an elvish horse and therefore wanted someone as elvish as possible to take care of her. Someone from the race of man wouldn't be able to understand her. Anyway, I later had a talk with Elrond and he told me where you were from and my suspicions were confirmed. To find out you were alive was the most joyous thing that had happened to me in 20 years."

"I...I don't know what to say," Thomas stuttered. "It's almost as if this was all meant to happen, if you take my meaning."

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean."

"I just don't know why grandfather is still so angry with you after all these years. From your description I gathered he was a cheerful man who didn't held on to grudges very long. I know the events are terrible, but it wasn't your fault."

The elf thought about it for a minute, then replied. 

"I believe Brendil is angrier with himself for letting his daughter go out like that and not having the strength to stop her or the bandits that robbed them. Not strong enough to face the guilt he feels alone, he vents it out on me and on the rest of Rivendell." He looked at Thomas again. "You and me have to make him see this tragedy wasn't his fault either. To have so much grieve all bottled up after twenty years just can't be good for his health."

A nudge almost toppled Thomas over, when Elanor pushed her nose against his back. 

"I believe Elanor agrees with you, Glorfindel," the young man said.

They both stood up and gathered the tacks together. When the horses were ready to take off again, Thomas made a surprising move. He came over to Glorfindel, and after some hesitance, carefully hugged him. The elf needed a few seconds to respond then gently returned the hug.

"Thank you, for explaining it all to me," the young man mumbled against his shoulder. Glorfindel just remained silent. They stood there for some time, then quickly mounted the horses and rode back to Rivendell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This was a hard one. I didn't use a flashback here, since it's hard to show real emotions then, both from Glorfindel and Thomas. Review please!


	22. 

A/N: We have a christmas tree in the living room :) I really love this time of year! Anyway, chapter 22 already... We are coming to the end now, about 2 or 3 chapters and the story will be finished! Then I take a little writing break and start a new story. For now, keep on reading!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

22.

The sun was already starting to go down when Thomas and Glorfindel slipped into the guestroom. They had both decided to have a serious talk with Brendil. Lord Elrond had given them his consent, but also told them not to upset the injured man too much. 

Brendil looked up when Thomas entered, followed by a frown when he saw the golden haired elf as well. 

"Hello, grandfather. How are you feeling?" The young man inquired, as he walked up to the bed.

"I am doing better then this morning. Though I don't like to admit it, Lord Elrond's skills with healing are remarkable. Look, I can already lift my arm." To demonstrate, he lifted his arm up just a little bit, but quickly laid it back on the bed when it started to throb. 

Thomas could see his grandfather was eager to get home again. The compliment he just made about Elrond was probably the friendliest thing he had said about an elf for a long time. 

In the mean time, Glorfindel had put the chairs from the fireplace on opposite sides of the bed. Brendil eyed the elf with minor interest.

"Grandfather," Thomas ventured, "we need to talk." He then sat down in one chair and the elf lord in the other. 

"Talk? There is nothing to discuss." The man's voice had risen a pitch and a stubborn look was on his face.

"There is a lot to discuss, Brendil," Glorfindel said, immediately getting to the point and getting a powerful response. "I have told Thomas everything, from our first meeting, to the last."

"Really? What did you tell him? You blamed it all on me, no doubt. That I was to weak to handle my own daughter! To stupid to let her ride out like that and foolish enough to think I could protect her on my own!" The man's face was a mix of rage and sadness. His breath was becoming laboured. Thomas gave Glorfindel a panicky look when coughs started raking the injured body.

The golden haired elf just looked silently at the man, showing no emotion. When the coughs had stopped, he leaned forward and said in a soft tone.

"I have never thought you foolish or stupid, my friend. I have always believed you let her ride to Rivendell alone...For a little while did I resent you for Lilian's death. Then I came to the conclusion that you, just as I, had lost someone you loved. When I found out you rode with her, I thought you were brave. Not only for fighting of the bandits on your own, but also for saving my son when your own daughter was dying. Leaving her body there so you could at least save your grandson must have been the hardest thing you ever had to do..." 

Tears had formed in the elf's grey blue eyes. He gave a deep sigh and pulled himself together. The tone of his voice was steady again when he continued. Thomas tried to become as invisible as possible, as not to interrupt the conversation that should have taken place many years ago.

"You are still grieving and blaming yourself for her death. Do you not think I have done and still do the same? I still think that I should not have let myself delayed, then she might have lived. My grief for her death almost killed me. I didn't find any joy in normal life anymore. I was lucky to be in Rivendell, when I was at my worst. Others that life here have also know grief and helped me."

Brendil looked at Glorfindel with wide-open eyes. He had never given any thought to the possibility that the elf might blame himself. Doing what he thought he would not do again, the man very lightly lay his hand on the elf's arm. 

"I...I truly don't know what to say. To be honest, I always thought you blamed me for her death. I was foolish to let her go and..."

"Stop Brendil," Glorfindel said, suddenly very forceful again. "Have you ever listened to yourself? It is not I that blame you...after all these years, you still blame yourself."

No reply came from the man, just something that could be described as a sob. In no time, Brendil was indeed crying very quietly. Thomas found out that his own eyes were a bit moist as well. He whipped his sleeve over them and took a shuddering breath. Movement on the other side of the bed caught his attention.

Glorfindel had stood up from the chair and moved to sit down on the bed. He then reached forward and made Brendil look at him. 

"So, my friend. Trust me as you once did and believe me when I say I have forgiven you. Just as I have forgiven myself. The only thing you need to do now, is to forgive yourself." With those words he stood up and walked over to Thomas.

"Stay with him and talk to him. Let him know you are here for him, no matter how he has acted against the elves. I will inform Elrond of all that has happened; no doubt he will come in about an hour to check on the both of you. Alright?"

Thomas nodded and watched as Glorfindel left the room. Not really knowing what to do, the young man got up from the chair and sat on the same spot recently occupied by the elf. He then scooted a bit closer to his distressed grandfather.

"For the few hours that I knew the truth about what happened, I have not blamed you for it grandfather. You have never given me much love in these past years, but I always thought it was because you blamed me for her death..."

"Blamed you?" Was the sudden and very surprised reply. "How could I have ever blamed you my boy? What made you think you were the cause for your mother's death?"

"You would never tell me the truth whenever I asked about her death, so I assumed she died while giving birth to me..."

The timid response almost brought Brendil to tears again. Making a quick decision and leaping in action before he changed his mind, the man awkwardly hugged his grandson.

The latter clung to him as if the young man was afraid to lose him after all these confessions were made.

"Oh Thomas, never have I given any thought to how my behaviour would effect you. You just look so much like your father, that I could almost hear him in my head whenever I saw you, accusing me of Lilian's death."

"That must have been terrible for you!"

"It was yes, but it was my own doing and thinking that made me act that way. Don't feel sorry for me, cause I have done you great wrong and deserved to be punished that way."

"I have made mess of things, but never doubt my love for you, Thomas. You are my grandson and the link to my daughter." He hugged the golden haired man even closer. "I have a lot to work on and I hope you can help me with that."

Thomas' reply was muffled, since his face was pressed against Brendil's chest.

"I will help and Glorfindel will help too."

Brendil let that comment hang between them for a while, still not trusting the elf. But when he looked down at the relaxed face of his grandson and thought he had almost lost him too, due to his own foolishness, he mumbled.

"Yes, and Glorfindel will help too."

He then lay back and closed his eyes. 

Two hours later, Elrond found them both sound asleep, still with their arms around each other. The elf sighed and cast a blanket over the two sleeping forms. Glorfindel peeked around the corner of the door and smiled affectionately at the sight. He was pulled out of his musings when Elrond stepped up in front of him.

"Come my friend, let them rest. It has been an emotional day for all of you."

"I only hope it wasn't all for nothing," said Glorfindel.

"I _know_ it wasn't for nothing Glorfindel. You have solved some big issues today and helped a man on his way to healing. Time is all that Brendil needs."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: I hope you have an answer to your question now Dragon! They weren't married btw; Lilian's pregnancy wasn't really planned if you get my drift...Review please while I sit back and start enjoying all those one-minute parts of 'the two towers' I downloaded from theonering.net. 


	23. 

A/N: I have got the new cd from the Two Towers!! The music is so different from the first movie; it's darker and sadder. Especially Gollum's song...that's very eerie. Rohan's theme is wonderfull though. I can play 'Evenstar' + 'Breath of life' over and over and over again...just love it all!

Anyway, Emmithar, I _do_ have another story planned. One about Faramir and his adventure after taking a dare from his brother. It will start in January, maybe already at the end of this year. 

I don't own the things Tolkien wrote about, only Thomas, Elanor, Brendil, Lilian and Meagan are mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

23.

Never had Thomas been happier than in the last few days. His grandfather was up and about again, as far as lord Elrond permitted him. Glorfindel was never far away from the recuperating man, fussing over him and having long conversations. Elrohir was still teaching little bits of Sindarin, no tedious grammatical rules, just everyday words and sentences. Elanor was frolicking in the pastures with the other horses...all in all; life was good at that moment.

One thing was still bothering the young man; something Elrohir had asked him. It was a hard decision to make, to stay in Rivendell or to go home with his grandfather...Both choices had its ups and downs off course. 

'Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to sir Elrond about this.' He thought to himself, turning around in the direction of the library, taking immediate action.

No one was in the library at first glance, so he sagged in a chair near the fireplace. Closing his eyes he lay his head back and sighed. So much for his light-hearted mood...

"Such a big and troubled sigh, young one. Is there something wrong?"

Thomas jumped up and nearly fell from his chair. He looked up and saw Elrond standing before him. Still a bit dazed, he was left speechless...being scared half to death, in the same place, by the same person _twice_, did that to you.

"Well? I didn't scare you so much you have lost your voice?" The elf asked with a grin, as to leave out any doubt he was really amused that he could sneak up on the boy again. 

"No, no. It's just that this is the second time it has happened. You would think that with my half-elven hearing I should be able to hear you coming," Thomas said, with a slight smile of himself.

"If you had paid attention to your surroundings, then you would have heard me. Being lost in thought is a good excuse for not noticing my approach," Elrond said, as he sat down across the young man, giving the latter a choice to talk or to keep silent about his thoughts.

Thomas did talk and shared his problems, eventually; he came to a solution. Thanking Elrond, who had done nothing more than listen and asking a few question, he quickly left the library and went in search for Brendil, knowing he would find Glorfindel there as well.

**

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"Absolutely not, I would never do such a thing!"

"Yes you did," was the reply once again. 

"Well...if I did, then it must have been your fault."

Thomas stood listening, with a smile on his face, to the verbal sparing. He quietly entered a small, secluded piece of garden and sat down on a stone bench, across his father and grandfather.

"It wasn't my fault, it was your wife's actually."

"Meagan? What does she have to do with this?"

"You really want to know?" Glorfindel asked Brendil, obviously enjoying himself greatly.

He got a mumbled reply back.

"Good, then stop whining about it," answered the elf, whom had understood what the man had said.

"I do not whine!"

"Yes you do," said Glorfindel, while winking at Thomas. 

"Fine...you win this time, elf."

"Thank you. Now lets stop this, before Thomas thinks we are arguing again." The smile on the elf's face told the others he wasn't worried about that at all. He quickly sobered up as he saw the troubled look in his son's eyes. Brendil had noticed it too.

"What is the matter Thomas?"

The young man looked at his hands for a moment as if to find a beginning. Then he lifted his head again.

"I have been thinking about what I would do after grandfather had healed again. Two choices have crossed my mind; one, to stay here in Rivendell and not go away with Brendil or two, to go home with grandfather and leave my new-found father behind..."

Both Brendil and Glorfindel opened their mouth to protest, but Thomas shook his head.

"Please, just listen to me for now. I have made my choice...or at least, I have created a third choice after I talked with sir Elrond. We have talked just now about this; I actually went to him for a solution. He didn't give me one, but let me figure it out myself."

Glorfindel nodded in recognition, since it really sounded like Elrond's way of helping someone; let them help themselves.

"So, this is what I will do. I will go home with grandfather, but after nature takes them away from me I will come back to Rivendell...permanently." 

Silence hung around them and Thomas eyed the others anxiously, waiting for the burst of angry words that never came. It was Brendil who broke the silence.

"Your choice is your own, my grandson. Although I am pleased you are willing to come back, don't do that because you want to spare my feelings. I know you love this place and I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for taking you away."

The golden haired elf just smiled slightly.

"He is making the right choice Brendil. I don't think you have comprehended the fact that Thomas is part man, part elf. He therefore has a lifespan that equals many lifetimes of men."

The man seemed to ponder over it for a few moments.

"So...you will come back home for about 20 more years, which will go by very quickly for the both of you," Brendil concluded. "Then you go to Rivendell and life out your live, for however long that may be..."

Thomas nodded. 

"Yes, that is my choice. I can't abandon you and Meagan now. I do not wish to. We have a lot to make up with each other, to become a real family."

Glorfindel gave Thomas an approving and proud look.

"And besides," Thomas added, "Glorfindel can always come visit."

"I do believe this is the best way to proceed from here," said the elf. "And I promise you I will visit soon!"

A snort made him look at Brendil, whom had an amused and unbelieving look in his eyes. The man then bend forward and whispered, loud enough for Glorfindel to hear: "Expect to see him in about ten years then, considering _his_ meaning of the word 'soon'."

He started chuckling when he saw the elf glaring at him. Thomas joined him and soon all three were laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: *blink* I do believe that almost looks like the end. Don't worry! I will put up the epilogue in the next update...that is really the end. For now, review please and continue counting down for the premiere of the Two Towers! I am doing that :) 


	24. 

A/N: *hits PJ over the head with her volume of 'the two towers'* Why did he do that to Haldir! I'll just pretend it didn't happen...Apart from that; wonderful movie! 

Anyway, the last chapter of the story! Thank you all for the kind and helpful reviews, I didn't expect to get so many for this fic :) 

I'll start a new story bout Faramir very soon (think the beginning of January), so look out around that time!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

24.

Epilogue.

__

23 years later.

It was winter; the snow had formed a white blanket on the fields and forest. The sun shone brightly and almost blinded the man. He knew the way to his destination like the back of his hand, so it didn't really matter.

Puffs of vapour enveloped Thomas, coming from Elanor, who was steaming after the long ride. They were close now...it was just a matter of minutes before he would see Imladris again. The last time he had been there was seven years ago, to pick up some herbs for Meagan.

A pain shoot through his heart when he thought of his grandmother. She had died last year, after becoming sick yet again. No herbs could have helped her. No herbs could have helped his grandfather either after that.

Brendil had been devastated by her death, and although it is said the Race of Men can't die purely from grief, his death was prove against that statement. Last summer, he drew breath for the last time, with the name of his wife on his lips.

Thomas had seen his death coming; the bond between his grandparents had still been strong after 66 years of marriage. His bond with Meagan and Brendil had also strengthened in the past years. Sometimes an awkward silence had fallen, but it was already more then the half elven man had hoped for.

A twig hit him in the face as Thomas forgot to duck for the low hanging branch that had been there for some time now. He pulled himself out of his darkening thoughts and looked up. 

Elanor gave a small nicker when she picked up the familiar smell of the Rivendell stables. 

A few seconds later they rounded a corner and laid eyes on the place they would now call 'home'. It had not changed a bit from the time he had first seen it, Thomas _himself_ had not changed in a appearance either; still looking like a twenty-year old man. 

His horse trudged along the path that was cleared from snow. No footsteps could be seen, but Thomas knew his presence was noticed and already made known to the lord of the valley. It didn't bother him, he kind of looked forward to meeting the elflord and his sons again...not to mention Glorfindel.

The golden-haired man had given lengthy thought to what he should say to the elf. He had played and replayed different scenarios in his head, but not one of them seemed right.

"I'll just see what happens." He mumbled to the silent world around him as he crossed the last bridge that led to the main gate. Giving a big sigh, he prepared himself for what was to come...still not knowing what to say.

As expected, he was waited upon. Thomas dismounted and was nearly thrown of his feet by a big hug. He gave a cry of surprise when Elrohir squeezed him hard.

"You are finally back, young one! I am happy to see you again."

Elladan was a bit more gentle with his hug...that is, he did not knock the golden haired man over, but held him just a tight.

"Forgive my silly brother, he is prone be a hazard to those around him." He said, which earned him a snowball in his collar. The elf gave Thomas a look that said 'I told you so', before giving Elrohir a taste of his own medicine.

Lord Elrond just gave the twins a hopeless look, before shaking his head and approaching the just arrived man.

"Thomas, I welcome you to Imladris. My thoughts go out to your grandparents and I am sorry I couldn't help them either." 

"Thank you, sir Elrond. They have lived a long life and I hope they are together again." A lump formed in his throat and he had to work hard in order to get it away again.

Elrond lay a supportive hand on his shoulder, then stepped back to make way for someone else. Glorfindel came up to Thomas and embraced him immediately.

"I am glad you are finally here, my son. Though it saddens me that the loss of two persons made this happen."

"I know."

Both were quiet, until Thomas looked in Glorfindel's eyes and said softly:

"_Na vedui adar. Im bâr."_

Drawing a proud grin from Elrohir and an utterly surprised expression from Glorfindel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: When you need Sindarin words, you just can't seem to find them! What Thomas said was: 'At last father. I am home.'

So, review for the last time and I see you all with the next story! 


End file.
